Will we last forever?
by bexxyy
Summary: ON HOLD Quil meets Bella. He imprints, will she let him get to know her or will she just not be interested? Requested by snowfire81. Imprint story.
1. Whoa nice cars and nice imprint?

_**Hello people.**_

_**I know this is now the forth story that I have got on the go, but none of my other stories will suffer. I will not start any new ones until I have finished at least two of them.**_

_**This was requested by snowfire81. Thanks for the idea to write a Bella/Quil story.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it….**_

--

--

**Chapter one - Whoa nice cars …………..and nice imprint?**

**QPOV**

"Did you hear….?"

"Yeah, the new girl"

"I heard she's coming tomorrow."

That all I heard as I was walking out of school and across the parking lot to Jake's car. Apparently there was a new girl in town that would be starting school tomorrow and everyone is chatting about her already. Here, in La Push it's very rare that anyone moves into this area because it so small. So that's why this new family is so interesting to everyone. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't interested to know more about them, but I don't really care, to be honest.

I saw Jake stood next to Rabbit with Embry. Rabbit was Jake's car, he spent ages putting it together and he has finally finished. I started to walk towards them.

I felt someone lightly grab my arm and start running there fingers up and down my bare skin. I turned to see no other than Lola. I pulled my arm away from her and gave her a disgusted look.

Lola was one of them sluttish girls that always flirted with every guy in school in hopes of getting laid. Well, she tried to flirt but she wasn't very good at it. She thought she was the hottest girl in school and walked around like she owned the place, along with her clones, Rebecca and Chloe. Their not as bad as Lola though. At least they know that no body is interested. Wait, no that's a lie, some guys at this school are really desperate and would go with anything, so maybe they would stand a chance with them.

"Hi Quil, I was wondering if you a wanted to hang out tonight? Maybe you could come to my place. My parent aren't home so we won't be disturbed " She winked at me and tried to push her self up against me. I just pushed back. It made me feel sick to have her near me.

"No, Lola" I said in a bored tone, after all we have this conversation everyday. Some times even twice a day.

"Come on baby, you know you want me" She whined in her sleazy voice.

I heard Jake shout me across the parking lot. Thank god.

I walked over to them quickly trying to get away from the thing behind me. When I got over to Jake and Embry they burst out laughing. Some friends they are.

"That's it laugh it up. One day she will move on to you guys and believe me when that day comes I will be the one that's rolling on the ground pissing myself!"

"Stop your moaning and get in the car" Jake laughed as he hit me up side the head and got in the drivers seat.

I went and sat in the back. As soon as Embry got in to the car he reached for the radio.

"No, I want to choose what we listen to, you always choose Embry and this is my car" Jake moaned.

This caused the two to start hitting each other and scrambling to get the radio first. I just sat back and enjoyed the show. Embry will win, he always does. Jake ends up giving up.

--

_**--**_**10 MINUTES LATER--**

--

"Fine you win." Jake sighed as Embry yelled "YES!"

"About time you guys. Can we please leave now. Were the only ones that are still here" The guys looked around the parking lot and laughed.

Eventually we were on our way to Jakes house. I don't know why we just always go to Jakes.

Jake was talking about how the new family is moving in across the street from him. Embry obviously asked the question "do you think she will be hot?" Typical, that's all he ever talks about. Hot girls. That and cars, oh and wolf duties. Which is sort of the same for me and Jake.

We make up half the pack. there is also Sam, Jared, Paul and Seth. Seth is the youngest and only phased last week so he is still getting used to the lifestyle. Sam phased first and is our Alpha. Even though we all know that should be Jake.

We pulled up outside Jakes house and piled out of the car.

"WOW!" I heard Embry shout. I looked over at him. He has his eyes fixed on something across the street. I followed his gaze and was shocked at what I saw.

There parked on the driveway on the house on the opposite side of the road was a black Mercedes Benz and a white BMW M6 Convertible. I was in heaven. Those cars were amazing. We just stood there and stared. These new people must be really rich. But again, what do they want to move here for?

"Boys, stop staring!" We heard Billy shout from behind us. We ignored him like we normal do. Billy was Jakes dad. He was one of the few that new about the pack and he seemed like a father to us all. "Stop staring. Charlie, the man that lives there is driving up the road look" He pointed to a police car that was moving slowly up the road. Oh so he's the new chief. We all tried to look natural when he pulled up outside his house. I casually glanced over at him when he got out the car. He was tall and was quite big built. He was wearing the police uniform but he looked very uncomfortable. He walked to the front of the car and pulled up the hood. He looked at the car as if it may eat him at any minute. The car was a mess, I do admit and this guy is used to driving around in top of the range cars.

"BELLA, GET DOWN HERE" I heard the man, Charlie called up to the house. Bella must be his daughter. Embry was looking point blank at the door waiting for her to come through no doubt wondering if she's hot.

I looked at the door too.

Then it opened slowly and there stood in the doorway was an angel.

She had long curly brown hair that gently fell down her sides. She was about 5'2 and had an amazing tanned, curvy body. She was wearing a short denim mini skirt and a simple white tank top. She also had huge heals on that looked impossible to walk in but she managed to move gracefully. Her legs looked never ending. I looked up at her face and saw that she had the most breath taking brown eyes that I have ever seen she looked amazing, out of this world.

I just couldn't take my eyes off her.

I want to run over to her and pull her into my arms and never let go. I want her to be mine and to belong to me, only me. I would make sure she was safe and never let her get hurt by anyone. The angel should be mine. I know we are meant to be.

I don't know how long I was staring but I managed to pull my gaze away, I looked at the boys. They were just staring at me, not the angel across the street. I know I'm hot but I really did think that my friends were straight. I gave them a confused look.

"Dude, what did you just say?" Jake asked me. I looked at him like he was mad. What does he mean what did I say, I haven't said anything.

Embry and Billy were giving me the same kind of look. I must have said something. I thought back I cant remember saying anything-

"Did I just say all that out loud?" I asked as I realised what I said. Embry let out a weak laugh.

"Yes dude. _The angel should be mine. I know we are meant to be._ Think about what that means"

Obliviously I know what it means. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Then it clicked.

I looked over at the girl again she was talking to the Charlie person.

Could she be the one that is meant for me.

Is she my Imprint?

--

--

--

_**Thanks for reading and I know this might be sort of like my Paul and Bella story and I'm sorry if it seems the same. If any of you have any ideas about were this story should go review or PM me please! Thanks**_

_**I want to ask a really big favour too!**_

_**My first fanfic Something New is not going anywhere and it is sort of boring. Its an all human story about Edward and Bella and I just don't know what to write so please help me!**_

_**I know I'm asking for a lot of help in this Authors note so I'm sorry!**_

_**Thank you people!!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	2. She thinks I pee my pants!

_**I'm sorry that I'm not updating quickly. I have exams and stuff at the minute and I just don't have much time and I have been writing chapters on my other imprint story, Your my only number one. If any of you read that story, just to let you know that will be updated tomorrow.**_

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! They make me happy :) :D**_

_**On with the story……………**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

**Chapter Two - She thinks I pee my pants!**

**QPOV**

"Come on, lets go introduce ourselves" Billy suggested. We all agreed. I still couldn't take my eyes off her.

Jake grabbed Billy's wheelchair and we followed behind. As we got closer we could hear their conversation. They were still unaware of our presences.

"Dad, this car - for lack of another word - is Shit!" The beautiful angel said whist kicking the side of the cruiser. Her voice was so magical and pure. I found myself silently begging her to speak again.

"I know Bella. But look at this Uniform, isn't it snazzy." The man said whilst he struck a pose. The girl - Bella - laughed. This made my heart beat double time.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you. Never say snazzy!"

That's when she saw us walking towards them. She held my gaze and winked at me. She winked at me!

I could feel my cheeks turn pink, whish earned a snigger from Embry. I punched him in the arm to stop him (and show Bella how manly I was) but with my bad luck Embry grabbed my arm and flipped me, I landed on the floor.

I kept my eyes closed knowing that my blush had probably gone ten times as darker. I heard everyone laughing above me. I faintly heard the astounding laugh, great she's laughing at me now. Could I make even more of a fool out of my self!

"Do you need a hand?" I heard a voice above me. I opened my eyes and saw the angel, she was holding out her hand for me to take. If I hadn't have seen her before I would have thought I was in heaven. She was so flawless and -

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit out of it" Bella said breaking me out of my thoughts. That's when I realised that I was staring at her yet again. She moved her hand and walked back to the group that was next to the cruiser. They were all in hysterics. Great just laugh at my expense. I heard my angel speak again so I sat up and looked over at her. She was stood with her Dad, who had his arm around her shoulder. They were both facing Billy, Jake and Embry. "Is something wrong with him. Has he got some sort of health issues?" She asked slightly concerned. Jake smirked at Embry and then they both put on a very serious face.

"Yes, he does. I'm sad to say. We don't know exactly what is wrong with him but-"

"Its really serious. He might die." Embry put in matter-of-factly.

"Yes, and has problems with doing everyday things like peeing. He sometime has accidents" Jake finished. Billy rolled his eyes and shook his head in Charlie's direction who saw and laughed silently as Bella believed it and gave me a sympathy look. Then it hit me-

SHE THINKS I PEE MY PANTS!

I hate my friends.

I jumped up and made my way over to the group. I smacked Jake upside the back of the head and faced Bella and said "I don't pee myself and I don't have health issues." She smiled her breathtaking smile that blew me away. We fell into a silence that Billy broke.

"Sorry we have yet to introduce our selves. I'm Billy Black. This is my son Jacob Black and his friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Me and my son live across the street." He shook Charlie's hand whilst he introduced himself and pointed to each of us in turn. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella though.

"I'm Charlie Swan and this is my daughter Isabella Swan" Bella shot her Dad an evil look and then turned back to us.

"It's Bella. Unless you want me to kick your ass" She said sweetly. "Dad, I'm going to try and fix up this banger." She pointed to the car "Nice to meet you all!" She kissed her dad on the check and gave us a little wave as she got in the car. I watched as she swayed her hip slightly as she walked. Her legs were so tanned and toned, they never seemed to end. She reversed in to the garage and was gone from my sight. I felt the need to follow. Wait - did she just say fix up?!

"Did she just say fix up?" Jake asked. Well, that was a little freaky.

Charlie smiled proudly and responded. "yes, Bella is quite the mechanic. She has even built up her own car in the past, but she prefers cars that have names on and are fast so she sold it."

WOW! Could she get any better! We have something in common already.

"So what brings to you to La Push?" Billy asked politely.

Charlie shrugged and said "I wanted to take a break in life. So I sold my business and wanted to go somewhere small and quiet. Bella wasn't happy at the idea but she came around eventually" He laughed.

"Is it just you two?" Embry asked probably wondering if she had a sister that he would imprint on. Pervert.

"No, it's just us" disappointment was clear on Embry face. "My wife left us many years ago" He said sadly.

There was a silence, which was once again broken by Billy.

"I was cooking a big meal tonight. Would you and Bella like to join us? You can meet some more of the locals"

Charlie agreed and I felt myself beam with excitement as I thought of Bella been there tonight. Maybe I can talk to her with out me looking like a fool!

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Sorry, its not long! I promise next chapter will be longer!**_

_**I hope you liked it though. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Remember **__Your my only number one __**will be updated**_ _**tomorrow! :)**_

_**OH and do any of you want me to do this in Bella's Point of View because i was just going to do all this story in Quil's?**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Blushing boy

**_Hey people! _**

**_Thanks for the reviews! Most people wanted me to do Bella's point of view so here it is........._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Three - Blushing Boy**

**BPOV**

I can't believe that I have to live in this small fucking town. Fair enough my Dad wants a break and no longer wants to be a big business man but why come here, when we could have gone somewhere like the beautiful Hawaii!

My Dad was a top business man and his business operated all over the world and because he earned enough money he wanted an easily life now. So now he is the Chief of Police in a little town called La Push. He only took the job to do his part in the community. It's not like we don't have money.

We moved from the place to be - Los Angeles, the place that everything happens and where everybody that wants to be successful has to be. I, of course loved it there!

I went to an amazing school, it was only amazing because of my friends. I was popular, head cheerleader, straight A student, mechanic and president of the English club. I know that doesn't sound very - what's the word - cool, but I don't really care. I like English it's my passion and it establishers who I am. No one had a problem with it and no one gave me a hard time about it. At first people thought that it was a little weird that the head cheerleader was intelligent and would rather read a good book or work on a car rather than go shopping. Don't get me wrong I like shopping but I would rather spend my time doing the things I love than spend my full day in the mall picking up guys. That's what the rest of the squad do, I just don't see the point.

Los Angeles has everything that is possible to do. The luxurious beaches and drop dead designer names everywhere. It's like a place from a fairy tale. When I was little I believed it to be so magical. But then I grew up.

I do see the faults of Los Angeles and believe me there are many. But they are all covered up with glamour and money. My dad wants to protect me from the life of plastic surgery and gold diggers. That's the only reason I agreed. I don't want to have a life that involves having to look perfect and act in certain why. That's all the people care about in Los Angeles. But still it was my home and I will miss it. I'm just glad that my Dad is giving me a way out of that life before it's to late.

So here I am in La Push, a small town in Washington. When I say small I mean small, the population is 372 people. Therefore there is nothing to do. If I need to buy anything or do anything for that matter, I have to go to the nearest city, either Port Angeles or Seattle. The only thing that is possible to do around here is go to the beach. Which may I say is not as divine as Los Angeles.

Sigh.

I plonked down on my bed and gazed mindlessly at the ceiling. Charlie - Dad, was currently at the station sorting out when he will start work and non-interesting matters like that. He should be back soon. He had left an hour ago whilst I had finished up on moving all my processions into my room. I managed that with great difficultly because I own so many books, CDs and clothes. It took me most of the day.

"BELLA, GET DOWN HERE" I heard my Dad yell from outside. Does he know we have neighbours?

I sighed and made my way down stairs and out through the front door. To my utter shock my Dad was stood in front of a cruiser that looked like it was on it's last legs. I looked at it and looked at Charlie. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He was stood there with a police uniform. I never thought I'd see the day. My Dad a police officer! Bet he doesn't last long, he hasn't gone a day with out speeding in his life. I get that from him. It's just the way of life, my Dad can't drive slow. It's just not in his nature. On the other hand he has never been caught.

I made my way over to him trying to keep from letting one giggle escape. It wasn't easy.

"Dad what is this?" I gasped with a look of disapproval on my face.

"It's my car, Bella" I said with pride clear in he tone. How can he be proud of this junk?

"What are they doing giving the Chief of police this- this cast-off ?" I said and shot a disgusted look in the cars direction.

"This is all they had and what do you expect me to do, ask for a Mercedes!" he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Dad, this car - for lack of another word - is Shit!" I'm really not impressed with this place so far. By the looks of this car they are still living in the 70s. Charlie laughed and shook his head.

"I know Bella. But look at this Uniform, isn't it snazzy." He started to jumped about attempting to dance. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you. Never say snazzy!" I said to him and rolled my eyes. I turned back to the car and noticed three hot boys and a man in a wheelchair coming towards us.

When I said hot boys, I wasn't over exaggerating. They were all buff and tanned. Each of them had short back hair and were about 6'5. They were all beyond the hottest things I have every seen.

I notice one was staring right at me. When he got closer I noticed just how beautiful he was. If boys can be beautiful, that is. His hair was spiked up, but not with hair gel, it just seemed to go that way. His lips were perfectly shaped and looked beyond smooth, they made my mouth water. Then I looked at his eyes, they were so intense, it made me feel so wanted and safe.

He was still staring at me. I couldn't resist the chance, I winked at him. His reacted shocked me! Most guys would wink back and immediately start shameless flirty, obviously I would blow them off and walk away.

But no this guy looked down and blushed. The blush was cute and only covered his tanned checks. It wasn't bright but still noticeable. It was beyond cute.

His friend started to laugh and the blushing guy punched him playfully. His friend grabbed him and flipped him on to the floor. Everyone laughed, including my Dad who had now stopped his freaky dance.

The boy just laid on the floor, with his eyes closed. He made no attempted to move. Maybe he was hurt?

I walked towards him, this earned a gasp from his friends. Why? I do not know. The boy on the floor hadn't noticed me approach so I spoke.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked as I held out my hand. He opened his eyes and I was instantly sucked into a new world. A world that only consists of me and this guy before me. What am I thinking? I don't even know this guy.

When I came back to my senses I noticed that he was staring at me yet again and had made no attempted to move. Maybe he was hurt.

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit out of it" I asked him. He still didn't answer so I walked away and over to the group that was stood next to my dad's shit car. They were all watching the scene in front of them.

I stood next to my Dad smiled. He smiled back and put his arm around my shoulder. Me and my Dad are very close because he's all I have left after my mum passed away. He's always been here for me and I trust him with my life. I turned to blushing boys friends. They were cute but nothing compared to the other guy. "Is something wrong with him. Has he got some sort of health issues?" I asked them because I was serious worried about his health and if he did I feel bad for winking at him like that. I could have given him heart attack.

"Yes, he does. I'm sad to say. We don't know exactly what is wrong with him but-" The biggest of the two answered.

The other boy cut him off. "Its really serious. He might die." he said it as if he wasn't worried at all. I had to gasp. Poor boy.

"Yes, and has problems with doing everyday things like peeing. He sometimes has accidents" The first boy said.

I feel so sorry for the poor boy. I looked back over at him he was still on the floor but was watching our exchange. I shot him a sympathy look at him.

Then he shot up and ran towards our group. He smacked one of the boys on the head - hard. He then turned to me and said "I don't pee myself and I don't have health issues." I was still unsure, any mental person could say that. I shot him a smile anyway to show that I `believed his little made up story`.

The older man in the wheelchair then started to talk. "Sorry we have yet to introduce our selves. I'm Billy Black. This is my son Jacob Black and his friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Me and my son live across the street."

Quil. The blushing boys name is Quil. It suits him.

My Dad introduced himself next. "I'm Charlie Swan and this is my daughter Isabella Swan" Grrr. Why does he call me that?

"It's Bella. Unless you want me to kick your ass" I said to them in my sweetest voice. I looked at them in turn. Quil was still staring at me. It started to creep me out a bit but at the same time his attention indulges me. The way is dominant eyes took over me and made me feel the need to be with him. I withdrew my eyes away from the god and quickly thought of an excuse to get away. I can't stand to be near him any longer. It wasn't that I don't want to be in his presence. I do, I can't think of anything that would delight me more. It was the way he makes me feel, I don't like the feeling of this belonging and love.

"Dad, I'm going to try and fix up this banger." I pointed to the heap that was behind us. "Nice to meet you all!" I said whilst I kissed my dad on the check.

I took one last look at Quil before I got into the car. He was still watching me but his expression had changed. It was no long filled with lust and admiration. It was covered in despair and desperation. I couldn't stand to look at his broken up expression. I drove into the garage without a second look at him. I hope this feeling will go away.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Thanks again :)_**

**_Review people! :D_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	4. Meeting the homies

_**Hello everyone! :)**_

_**Sorry i haven't really update this story much. :( **_

_**I haven't really got an excuse for not updating except i love writing**_ _You're my only number one_ _**to much hahahhaha**_

**_hope you like this chapter not much happens in it but i just think it's funny!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter four - Meeting the homies**

**QPOV**

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA Embry's insane laughing was getting on my last nerve. That's all he has done since we got inside Jakes house - and that was half an hour ago!

"Quil Imprinted!" He laughed out. I looked at Jake who was flicking though the channels on TV clearly not interested in what Embry was saying/ laughing.

"Embry why don't you shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him over his laughter. This earned a grunt from Billy who was in the kitchen preparing dinner, in other words deciding what pizzas to order.

"Sorry Billy" I shouted though to him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Why does he have such an annoying laugh that makes me what to stuff my fist down his throat.

"Hello?" Paul shouted as he walked though the front door. It still baffles me why he does that I mean he knows we're in here because he can smell our scent from half way down the road! But yet he still has to check when he walks in.

"Whats up my homies?" Paul bumped fists with Jake and plonked down on the couch. Talk about wannabe gangster!

He looked over at Embry who at this point looked like he was about to have heart attack. "What's up with him?" Paul asked and nodding his head towards Embry. I just shrugged my shoulders. No way was I telling Paul I imprinted, he's the worse out of the lot. My answer to Paul made Jake burst out laughing too. I sent a daggered look in his direction.

Paul was really confused. "Seriously what the fucks up with them?"

"I don't know" I shook my head and tried to look innocent but I could tell I was failing. So I distracted my self with the TV remote which Jake had dropped on the floor before his hysterical fit. I heard Sam and Jared's voices coming though the front garden. Damn my life is about to get a whole lot worse. I carried on flicking through the channels not really paying attention to what I was putting on. I heard Sam stop before he entered the room. He looked from Embry to Jake and shook his head and sat down. Jared followed him but instead of sitting down he rested his side against the door frame.

"What are these goofs laughing at?" Jared asked. He looked quite amused whilst watching Embry roll on the floor and Jake grabbing hold for his own sides. They carried on laughing and ignored the guys presence. Sam turned to me expecting an answer. I was just about to tell him that I didn't know when Billy rolled in.

"Quil imprinted" He simply blurted out. What the fuck? Out of all the people to tell them I didn't expect Billy!

Paul's eyes widened and he instantly burst out laughing, joining Jake and Embry. Sam and Jared however didn't look amused. They simply smiled at me.

"Well, dude it's about time someone else imprinted!" Sam sounded happy. Jared nodded in agreement. Both Sam and Jared have imprinted. Sam on Emily and Jared on Kim. I never thought it would happen to me but clearly now it has.

"What's she like?" Jared asked. Paul stopped laughing to hear my answer. Probably expecting me to imprint on some ugly girl that looked more like a guy. Boy would he be surprised.

Embry chose to answer me but instead of laughing he was been serious. Trust Embry to become a serious person when it came to talking about girls. "She's Hot! When I say hot I mean hot. I'm jealous Quil got such an hot girl as his imprint. Did I mention she is hot"

Jared rolled his eyes at him and said " yeah, I think you did but answer me this question how hot is she?" He was taunting him but Embry didn't seem to notice.

"Very hot!" He exclaimed. He was still getting on my nerves even though he was no longer laughing. It was the way he was talking about my Bella. She's way more than hot, she is truly beautiful. Words do not describe her.

"You will all see her in about ten minutes because Bella and her father, Charlie are coming over for some home cooked pizza." Billy said happily.

Paul snorted "Home cooked?"

"Yeah, whose home was it cooked in? It defiantly wasn't cooked in this one. I never smelt any burning" I snickered.

Billy rolled his eyes. "When I said home cooked, I didn't mean it was cooked here." He said and then mumbled in a low tone when he was leaving. "It was cooked at the home of Dominos." I don't think we was meant to hear that but we all burst out laughing anyway.

"So Bella will be here soon!" Embry laughed and raised his eyebrows at me, expecting to get a reaction out of me. But I just shrugged and acted indifferently but inside I was as giddy as a little child at Christmas. My stomach was doing flips and I just wanted the moment that she walked though that door to come sooner and sooner.

We all sat and watch Jake flick though the TV channels, there was nothing on.

We all jumped with a start when someone started to bang on the front door. I guess we were all paying to much attention to the many channels that were popping on the TV to hear the footsteps walking though the garden.

"Don't worry boys, I'll get it! Don't strain your selves." Billy shouted as he opened the front door.

"Hello Charlie, Bella. I'm glad you could make it. Come on in!" Billy greeted them. When he mentioned Bella's name my heart went into over drive. All of the guys were looking at me with smiles plastered on there faces.

I heard them both walk in and then the front door slam close.

"The guys are in the living room. Just follow me"

We could here Billy's wheelchair squeak as he wheeled across the floor. He appeared at the door with Charlie behind him. Bella was yet to come into view. I held my breath.

"Guys this is Charlie our new chief of police. Charlie you have meet my son, Jake, Quil and Embry. This is Sam, Jared and Paul." He pointed to the respected person.

Charlie turned around and said "Bella introduce yourself"

"I would Dad if your fat ass wasn't blocking up the doorway." I heard Bella say.

Charlie turned to us and rolled his eyes whilst moving out of the way. He revealed the gorgeous creature that was stood behind him.

She walked into the room and looked around the room with a smile. She looked even better than I remembered. She was still wearing the same clothes, but now her hair was tide up in a high ponytail. Her smooth neck was exposed. It made my insides go crazy. "Hi guys, I'm Bella"

I looked at Sam, Jared and Paul. They all had there months open starring at her. What the fuck? Sam and Jared have there own imprinted. Embry and Jake were both smirking in the other guys direction, probably gloating about the fact that Embry was right, she is 'Hot'.

I faked a cough to break the guys out of their trance. It worked and cause Bella to look at me. She smiled and held my gaze. I tried to smile back but to be honest my heart was in over time and I can't even manage a simply movement. Embry must have seen this because he decided to speak.

"Quil have you had another accident" He tried to speak in a comforting way but I could tell he really wanted to burst out laughing. Jake was already on the floor, rolling with laughter. The other guys just looked beyond confused.

Billy and Charlie had left the room and I could here their voice talking about fishing. Lastly the person that I didn't want to see the reaction off. Bella. She was smiling at me still but it was mixed with sympathy.

"It's okay everyone has problems" She spoke.

"THAT'S IT! I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT PEE MY SELF!"

It was silent for a minute then everyone burst out laughing at my little out burst. Expect Bella she just looked at me confused. I smiled a small smile at her. She looked at the guys and stopped her gaze on Embry. Understanding was written all over her face. She walked over to Embry and bend down so her face was bang he front of his. "You just mess with the wrong girl. I swear to god, I'm going to get you back for this" She spoke so calmly and innocent and Embry actually looked scared.

She tapped him on the check with her slim fingers. Everyone had stopped laughing as she stood up straight and walked towards me and sat on the spare seat.

"I'm sorry that I thought you pee your self." She looked at me under her eyelashes. I almost jumped her there and then. She was driving me crazy.

I couldn't find my voice, so I just stared at her. "friends?" She asked.

I simply nodded my head. She gave me her breath taking smile and turned back to the guys. "I'm sorry but I don't know you three. I'm Bella"

Sam, Jared and Paul introduced themselves. Well Paul introduced himself to her chest, which caused Bella to use some not very lady like words, leaving Paul sulking.

The pizzas had been delivered and we were all currently eating. We all asked Bella questions. It turns out she is from Las Angeles and her Dad made her move here because he wanted to have a quiet life and not always be a work. I could tell that she wasn't very happy to be here in La Push. But she covered it well.

"So Bella, what year are you in at school?" Jake asked polity.

Please say Junior. Please say Junior.

"I'm a Junior" She replied.

"Same as me, Quil and Embry. We might have classes together."

She smiled and turned to Embry. "That will make it easier to get Embry back won't it"

Everyone laughed except Embry, he looked terrified.

"Well, I'm going you guys. I need to prepare for school and stuff. Well that's what I will tell my Dad. I'll really be on Facebook. Bye guys" With that she stood up and gave us one last smile and wave. She walked out of the door but then popped her head around the door again.

"I don't know where the school is."

We laughed and Jake said "I normally take Quil and Embry to school. So you can just follow us or if you prefer Quil can ride with you so you don't get lost" He smirked at me and winked.

"Quil, you don't mind?" She asked, whilst looking in to my eyes. Doesn't she know that I would do anything for her?

"Yeah sure. It gets me out of the car with these asses." I smiled.

She laughed and repeated her byes, but her eyes didn't leave mine.

"You owe me for that dude." Jake laughed.

We all went quite.

"What's up with you Embry?" Paul asked. I looked over at Embry and he looked like he was about to cry.

"She scares me" He whispered with a look of pure terror on his face.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_I should be updating again sometime next week! _**

**_Tell me what you think and if anyone has any idea for this story or any of my others please PM me :)_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	5. School Day

**_Sorry, I haven't updated in ages!_**

**_Here's the next chapter for you all…._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter five - School day**

**QPOV**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the Swans door. I waiting patiently for Bella to answer. Indescribable feelings were running through me as I stood there. Nerves, Excitement, Impatience and lastly Love.

Last night was the longest night of my life, all I could think about was this beautiful girl that I had imprinted on. My mind was to busy to sleep and I just couldn't stay still. I thought about the fact that she will find out what I am and that I imprinted on her soon enough. How will she react to this? Will she push me away and want nothing to do with me? I couldn't bare to live if that's what will happen. My life will be pointless living if she isn't with me.

Soon enough the door opened and she walked out in all her glory. I swear the sky lit up as she walked out. She was wearing skinny jeans and a simply blue top, but she looked amazing. "Hello blushing boy!" She smiled happily. Blushing boy? Where did that come from. I looked at her puzzled and she seemed to realised what she had said. "I-I mean Quil" She stuttered out. Bella was the one that was blushing.

I let it pass and walked towards the cars parked in the driveway with her trailing behind me. "Which car are we going in?" I asked over my shoulder.

"The white BMW" She stated as she opened the doors.

I sat down and whistled. "This is a nice car" I told her.

She smiled and started the engine which purred to life. We sat in a comfortable silence as we watched Jake and Embry get into the car across the road.

"So fill me in Quil." I looked at her confused. She smiled and added "Who to watch out for, who's nice and who are the pervert and bitches of the school."

I nodded my head to say that I understood. She pulled out of the drive following Jake. I was just about to 'fill her in' when she spoke again. "I mean I already know who the losers of the school are" She grinned.

I was beyond confused now. "Who?" I thought she had only meet me and the guys. When did she have the time to meet anyone else?

"You!" She laughed.

I joined her and said. "I am far from a loser. I have all the girls after me" I winked at her to add effect. I wanted to add that they didn't matter and she was the only girl for me.

"I'll believe that when I see it Quil" She rolled her eyes, still watching the road.

"Believe me you will see it!" I laughed. "To answer your question, the main person to watch out for is Lola and her army of evil masterminds, Chloe and Rebecca. No, their not masterminds because they don't have enough brain cells, their just bitches. Lola thinks she owns the school or something, she walks around and thinks that people are falling at her feet but in reality they are falling from laughing at her." Bella laughed at this and I continued to tell her about people at La Push high school. When we arrived people turned there heads and watched Bella's car as she pulled into the parking space next to Jakes. I sighed at the thought of our talk been over. The more I talk to her the more I want to pull her into my arms. She is just so perfect.

"I'm nervous" I heard Bella whisper as she looked out of the blacked out windows.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. You already know me, Jake and Embry. So we probably will have some classes together. Paul and Jared on Seniors so you don't have to worry about Paul starring at your ermm-" I didn't know what to say. I dug myself in a hole again, haven't I.

"Boobs, Quil" Bella broke out in to laughter.

I blushed and looked down. She stopped laughing. "Blushing boy is back. You know it makes you look kind of cute, no wonder all the girls are after you" With that she jumped out of the car with confidence.

**--**

**BPOV**

Quil really was something else. I never wanted the car journey to end because his presence made me feel special and wanted. I can't believe I just told him that I was nervous. I just showed him weakness, I am not like that. I know not to make that mistake again. What shocked me though was that he didn't laugh and he tried to make me feel better and it did. When he said that I might have lessons with him, my heart soared. I feel like I can act myself around him but I'm not going to, what about if he breaks my heart. I will not risk that.

I looked at his face yet again and instantly stopped laughing. He was blushing. Wow, does he know how much that blush alone makes me want to jump him. "Blushing boy is back. You know it makes you look beyond cute, no wonder all the girls are after you" Why? Why did I say that? I quickly got out of the car before he saw the blush spread across my face.

As soon as I got out, I noticed how quiet it was outside. I looked up and saw that everyone attention was on me. Great.

I looked over to see that Quil had gotten out of the car and was walking towards Jake and Embry. I locked my car and walked up to them. Still people were looking at me. This town must have never seen a new girl before.

"Hi Bella" Jake and Embry said at the same time, this started them off on an argument about who had said it first. I rolled my eyes and turned to Quil.

"Can you point me in the direction of the office, so I don't have to put up with these two morons. Their driving me mad already"

He laughed and said "I might as well come with you. I want to know what lessons you have" he started to walk and I followed him.

"So I have a stalker now!" I smiled at him as he went red yet again.

"No-o I just ermm." I looked at him waiting for an answer. "Whatever B" he sighed.

"B? B?" If the blush that was on Quil face could get worse it just did. I thought for a minute. "I like it!"

He pulled his lips into a memorising grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

I didn't even notice that we was know stood in the office. "What can I help you with?" A mean old woman asked from behind the counter. She reminded me of an older version of Cruella de Vil out of a The hundred and one Dalmatians. I shuddered and spoke to her politely hoping that she didn't rip my head off. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new." She grumbled something that I didn't quite catch and then pushed a bunch of papers into my hands. With that she turned away and went back to what she was probably doing before I disturbed her.

Quil and I walked out of the office. "She's awesome!" Quil chucked and may I say it was a very sexy chuckle.

"So lets look at your timetable." He said eagerly. I looked through the papers until I found it. I placed it on top of the pile and I could feel Quil looking our my shoulder at the piece of paper. Even though he is way taller than me, I could still feel his breath tickling my neck. It made my heart stop and my breathing spread up as I bit down on my lip.

I tried to focus my attention on the paper in front of me.

It read:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Biology_

_Maths_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_AP English_

_Art_

"You only have Biology, Gym and Lunch with me." Quil sighed behind me. I found myself sighing as well but not because of the same reason as Quil. No, because Quil had placed his hand on the small of my back to push me forward. My head went light as I thought of his hands touching me.

I shook my head and walked in the direction that Quil was telling me to go. As we walked through the school Quil kept his hand on my back much to my delight.

I was getting many looks from people. Boys were staring at me with there mouths wide open or glaring at Quil. Girls were staring at Quil lustfully or glaring at me, in that case I glared right back at them.

We made our way into the classroom and most people were already sat down, including Embry and Jake who was sat at the back.

Quil went to sit in front of Embry and Jake as I walked up to the teacher. He introduce himself as Mr Brooks and told me to sit anywhere that I want. I thanked him and Quil was pointing to the seat next to him.

I walked over to him and I could feel eyes watching me. It made me feel a tad bit awkward. I sat next to Quil and a gasp echoed around the room. I ignored it and turned to my new biology partner. We chatted for a bit before the teacher quietened us down to start the class. The lesson flew by like a blur, much to my regret. It was not that I liked the lesson. Not at all. It was the fact that I was sat next to Quil and I could see out of the corner of my eye him staring at me. Every time I looked at him, he blushed and looked away.

I sighed as I realised that I didn't have next lesson with him and for some strange reason I felt like I needed to be near him.

I had Maths with Embry. This time the teacher made me introduce myself, which caused people to stare at me even more.

I looked around the classroom for somewhere to sit and was met by only one empty seat and it was next to some geeky kid who was asleep. A pool of drool was pouring out of his mouth and on to the table and he looked like he hadn't showered in about a year.

I made my way over to the spare seat but lucky for me Embry saved me.

"Bella, there's a seat next to me!" He yelled across the room. I turned and noticed no seat. I shot him a confused look and so did the dude that was sat next to him.

"Embry, there is no spare seat." I laughed at him.

He turned to the boy next to him and pushed him out of his seat. The unknown boy screamed like a girl as he hit the floor.

Embry turned back to me with a smile on his. "Now there is!"

I laughed and took the seat, as the other boy shot me evil looks and sat next to the drooling geek.

After 20 minutes the teacher had set the work and we was able to talk.

"Bella, I have a confession." Embry started to say, but I cut him off.

"Are you gay?" I blurted out.

"No, I am not gay!" He sounded insulted, But he shook his head and carried on "Bella, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it" I cut him off again just to annoy him.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't like my outfit!" I gasped in fake shock.

"Bella stop interrupting me!" I nodded for him to continue. "Bella, you scare me"

It took all I had not to burst out laughing. "What?" I said, not able to say anything else as the laughter was on the tip of my tongue.

"I'm scared of you. But don't worry we can still be friends" He shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

I couldn't keep the laughter in as I walked out of the room at the end of class. That was probably the most random conversation that I have ever had with anyone. I walked to gym by myself with great difficulty as I didn't know were it was. When I finally got there coach said I didn't have to join in as I didn't have a kit. I spent the lesson watching Quil as he played basketball. I felt myself heat up as I watched his muscle flex and his face deep in concentrate. After gym I waited for Quil and we walked to lunch together. "So I saw you looking at me in Gym, like what you saw." Quil nudged my arm with his. I knew that he was only joking but when I looked into his eyes there was a hint of seriousness.

I just replied "I may have" We didn't say anything else until we got to the cafeteria. Quil opened the door for me and I sent him a small smile as I walked in. It instantly went quite and everyone looked at me. I was beyond pissed. That's all anyone has done today and it was seriously getting on my last nerve. "Will everyone quit looking at me. You act as if you have never seen a new girl before in your life. Stop staring at me or I will give you something to fucking stare at."

Everyone turned away from me and I could hear Quil laughing behind me. We got our lunch and sat at a table were Jake was already sat.

"Where Embry?" I asked. Jake smirked and pointed over to the corner of the cafeteria were Embry was making out with a girl. I suddenly had an amazing idea. "Does Embry get with many girls?" I laughed.

Jake and Quil looked at me confused and nodded.

"I think I just found my revenge" I smirked and stood up.

"EMBRY! I'M SORRY, IVE ONLY JUST FOUND OUT!" Embry pulled away from the girl and looked at me confused. So did all the cafeteria. For once I was glad they were all staring at me, it will add to Embry's embarrassment.

"ITS NOT YOUR FAULT THE DOCTORS HAD TO CASTRATE YOU BECAUSE IT WAS TO SMALL" With that the cafeteria was filled with laughter and the girl that was making out with him walked away. Embry went bright red and I smiled at him. I walked over to him trying to fake sympathy. I pulled him into a hug and whispered "Payback is a Bitch" and marched away, back to my lunch. Quil and Jake were practically on the floor laughing.

--

Next was AP English and I was surprised to see Jake in this class. Who knew he was smart. Unfortunately the teacher, who seemed to hate me, put me next to the boy that was asleep and drooling on the table in Maths this morning. Karma.

All lesson I had to listen to the same things that I had already learnt in LA. It was dull. So far I'm not impressed with this school. The only people that have talked to me were guys that wanted to ask me out and of course Embry, Jake and Quil.

The bell rang and I practically ran out of the classroom. Next up Art. I was quite good at Art and I was really looking forward to it.

I decided to pop over to my locker first before I head to class. "Want to make out with me baby?" I heard someone whisper against my ear. It made me jump. I turned around ready to hit who ever it was.

"Paul? What the fuck?" I turned back to my locker as he laughed.

"I was just playing with you, chill!" he spoke through his laughter.

"Your lucky I didn't kick your ass" He stopped laughing and took a step back, clutching his manhood. "What do you want?" I asked slightly pissed.

"Just heard what you did to Embry at dinner! Classical dude!" He laughed again and walked away.

What is it with these people?

I was lucky to actually make a friend in Art. She was called Natalie and seemed really nice. The teacher sat me next to her and we instantly clicked. She told me about herself and I told her about me. She didn't seem really confident though, but she was really beautiful. I told her that but she laughed and said that she knew boys wasn't that interested in her.

Nat and I was still talking as we made our way out of the building and into the parking lot.

Straight away I saw Quil stood next to my car along with Embry and Jake. But they were with someone else to. Three girls. I could tell they were sluts. Each were wearing very revealing clothes, which consisted of a short skirts that looked more like a belt and a small top that barely covered them.

"Whose that?" I asked Nat as I pointed to the girls.

"They are the bitches of La Push. They practically throw them selves at every boy they see. The one stood up front is Lola and the other two are her followers, Rebecca and Chloe. Lola always tries to seduce Quil but it doesn't even pay her one bit of attention and everyone can see the look of disgust on his face when she talks to him but Lola doesn't give in."

I nodded and thought about what Quil said this morning. This was who he was on about. I watched Lola as she pressed a hand against Quil chest. He quickly moved away and there it was the look that Nat was talking about. I don't know why but I suddenly felt jealous of Lola even though I know Quil doesn't like her.

She moved closer to him and whispered something in his ear. That's it I need to do something! "Nat, I'll see you tomorrow okay"

"Okay Bye" I walked over to my car. Lola was still messing with Quil. He saw me coming and gave me a look that said "Help me". I smiled.

When I reached them I had already thought if the plan in my head.

I walked straight over to Quil and kissed his check gently. He didn't pull away but looked completely shocked. I moved my mouth up to his ear and whispered so only he could hear "I'm here to save you" I pulled away quickly and put my arm around his waist. He reacted instantly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I felt so safe in his arms, almost like I belonged there. The people around us we all speechless. Lola and her wannabes looked even more fake close up, with there thick makeup and there plastic noses and boobs.

"Hi, I don't believe we have met. I'm Bella, Quil's girlfriend. You are……" I trailed off. I notice the look of hate that she gave me when I said 'girlfriend'.

She didn't say anything just walked away. I shouted after her "Nice to meet you" In a fake voice.

I looked up at Quil and he had a huge smile on his face. He looked like a freak if I'm been honest, but in a way, still hot.

I regretfully pulled out of his arms and said "You owe me big time!"

He laughed and turned to the guys. "Tonight." he stated to them. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. The other boys just nodded and got in the car.

That left me and Quil.

"Get in the car then!" I laughed as he got in.

The drive home was silent. Not awkward. Just silent. I couldn't help but be curious about what 'tonight' meant.

When I parked up Quil turned to me. "Me and the guys are having a barbecue tonight on the beach, do you want to come?"

That's what him and guys were talking about. I nodded and said "I'd love too"

He smiled that mouth-watering smile. "Okay, I'll come here at about 6 to get you."

I nodded and we got out of the car.

I didn't know what to expect from tonight but knew something was going to happen. I've just got a gut feeling.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I like this chapter, I was laughing when I wrote it. I know I'm a loser! ;)_**

**_Review please!_**

**_Thanks :) :D_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	6. Finding out

**_Sorry for the delay yet again!_**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers, love you all!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Six - Finding out**

**QPOV**

My heart was pounding as Bella and I walked closer towards the barbecue. I was excited and nervous at the same time, if that is even possible. I was excited because this could be the night that my long relationship could start with Bella but then again there is the chance that she would run away screaming.

Everyone greeted Bella and I as we got there. I introduced Bella to Emily, Kim and Leah who she had not meet. Bella seemed quite happy that she wasn't the only girl here.

"Bella would you like something to eat?" I asked her as she sat next to Kim.

She smiled up at me and said "Please Quil, what ever your having will be fine"

I walked over to Sam who was sorting out the barbecue. Jake and Embry were watching him struggle but never offered there help. "So, when are you going to tell her?" Sam asked curiously. Embry instantly stopped talking to Jake when he heard Sam ask. Always so fucking noisy.

"I don't know. Probably after we eat." They all nodded and obviously Embry had to comment.

"Be careful dude. You saw what she did to me in the middle of the cafeteria, now my flirting skills don't seem to be working."

Jake laughed and Sam joined him. I just rolled my eyes. I personally think he deserved it. He did tell Bella I peed my self and that I have mental problems. Sam passed me a plate full of burgers.

I made my way over to Bella, passing Paul who was pointing and laughing at me. I looked at him curiously. So he shouted "Has Bella already got you running around after her? You will make the perfect house husband!" He chuckled at himself and I sat next to Bella. She was shooting a daggered look at Paul. "Paul's the next on my revenge list." She whispered to me. I laughed and handed her a burger.

We ate in a comfortable silence just listening to everyone else's conversations. Embry was of course telling everyone that Bella had in fact ruined his sex life until he is thirty.

When I saw Bella had finished her food I asked her. The butterflies were once again in my stomach. "Do you want to come for a walk with me?" I was dreading her reaction.

But she surprised me, yet again. She simply nodded, she didn't look shocked or worse - appalled.

We left the group who were wolf whistling and making kissing noise. Seriously will these people ever grow up.

Bella and I remained silent as we walked down the beach. I stopped her when we made our way to the edge of the woods.

"Bella, the reason I asked you to come for a walk with me is because I need to tell you something" I paused she nodded for me to continue. I looked across the beach at our friends. Surprisingly none of them were paying any attention to us.

Bella was looking at me curiously and confused when I looked back at her face. "Bella I'm a wolf." There I said it. All I could do now is wait for her to speak.

"Ok Quil." She nodded and smiled at me sweetly. She looked like this information was something that she heard every day.

"What do you mean it's ok?" I asked her. How can she take this news so well? I was expecting at least one scream.

"Quil, if you think that you're a wolf, I'll go along with it." She thinks I'm making it up! "Quil, I'm here for you, but you need to start been honest with me" What is she on about and why is she talking to me like I'm a child? "Quil, Don't worry. I'm going to take you to some really nice people that have a white jacket. They will look after you" She thinks I'm nuts!

"I'm not nuts. I swear! I really am a wolf!"

"Jake told me, don't worry about it." She's still using that small voice as if she was calming down a child. Wait - Jake told her what?

"What did Jake tell you?" I asked

"You sometimes like to pretend that your a wolf" She said simply. WHAT THE FUCK? I'm going to kick his ass!

"Bella, please listen to me. I am a wolf!" She still looked at me like I was crazy. I probably looked crazy by how desperate I was for her to believe me. How do I get her to believe me? Then the idea hit me. "I can prove it" I said as I started to take my clothes off.

Bella had to speak up then. "As much as I want to see you naked Quil, I don't think this is the time!"

I instantly stopped getting undressed. "You want to see me naked?" I asked shocked. I feel like all my birthdays have come at once.

"Yes but can you please put some clothes on. We need to get back to the others, before you get down on all fours and start growling." She mumbled the last part, thinking that I wouldn't hear her but I did. I cant believe Jake did this to me. He knew how important this was and now thanks to him, she thinks I'm nut bar!

I continued to get undressed and Bella couldn't help but stare. I was completely naked when I looked up at her. She was point blank staring at my ……… manhood. I cleared my throat and she looked up at my face with a slight blush.

"Now I'm going to show to you that I am in fact a wolf." She went to say something but I cut her off. "You might want to stand back I don't want to hurt you" She did as she was told, even though she still looked at me as if I was loopy.

I will prove her wrong. I phased.

I heard her gasp. I looked at her through my wolf eyes and she was in shock. Her mouth was wide open. "HOLY SHIT" She shouted. She didn't look scared though, just shocked.

I started to walk towards her slowly, hoping that she didn't back away. She didn't. Instead she walked towards me. She gently placed her hand on my check and smiled. "Wow! Can you change back I want to talk to you" She whispered.

I nodded and walked away from her. I phased back to my human form and pulled my clothes on. I daren't look at Bella. When I was done, I could feel her presence close behind me and when I turned, there she was.

She moved closer to me and grabbed one of my hands in hers. "Sorry. I shouldn't believe what the guys say anymore, should I" She smiled. I chuckled. "Are they wolves too?" She asked. I nodded. "Jakes joined my list along with Paul now!"

I laughed and looked down at her. "There's more. Wolves do something called imprint. That means that when they find there soul mate they connect and its to strong to ignore. They are meant to be together forever and they-"

She cut me off. "I'm your imprint!" She smiled happily.

"Yep, how did you know!" I asked shocked.

She blushed and looked into my eyes. "I know this sounds weird but I love you. I know I haven't known you long and you probably think I'm an idiot now and leave me stood here-" I cut her off with my lips. I couldn't hold back, I wanted this more than anything. When our lips meet, I felt whole, like she completed me. At first she was to shocked to respond and I was starting to think that this wasn't what she wanted. But she kissed me back with as much love and passion that I was putting into it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she linked hers around my neck. Her lips were so soft and tasted better than anything that I have ever tasted. She surprised me yet again by opening up her mouth and pressing her tongue against my lips silently telling me to open up. I did, why would I deny her? After all I want this as much as she does. Our tongues battled for a while for domination but of course I won.

She let my tongue explore every part of her mouth and may I say the taste of her lips was nothing compared to this. I pulled her closer to me wanting to be as near as possible. She moaned as she felt my erection press against her stomach. She rubbed up against me to cause friction. She lightly pulled on my hair. It was getting to much, I growled into her mouth, which cause her to attack me more roughly. She was trying to get the same reacted from me again and she succeeded as more growls and moans escaped me.

After awhile, we had to pull away to breath. I rested my forehead on hers and whispered "I love you too" We just stood there for a few moments, holding each other.

Bella broke the silence.

"I've not noticed this before but you are hot!" She said. I laughed.

"I know, I'm hot! Why do you think all the girls want me!"

She hit me on the arm. "No, I mean hot as in body temperature"

"Oh, that's just part of the wolf thing. There's loads you need to know." I answered her.

"Well, we have the rest of our life's for that" She smiled up at me.

I smiled back. I really like the sound of that. "Yes we have"

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_There you have it! :D_**

**_This chapter isn't very long, sorry._**

**_Please read my Bella and Paul one shot, its called Unexpected. _**

**_Do you want this chapter in BPOV as well?_**

**_Thanks and remember to review! :)_**

**_Bex _**

**_xxx_**


	7. Getting Even

**_Only just realised that I have yet to put I Disclaimer on this story, sorry!_**

**_So here it is……………._**

**_DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS._**

**_I only own Lola, Chloe, Rebecca and Nat._**

**_Okay now that is over and done with …………………_**

**_Next chapter for you all. Thank you so much for the reviews!_**

--

--

**Chapter Seven - Getting even**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I replayed last nights events in my head. Quil was a werewolf. Quil imprinted on me. Quil and I kissed. Sigh. Could life get any better? I don't think it could. All night Quil had informed me about werewolves. I was shocked to find out that Vampire exist too. Yes, you heard me vampires! Quil said that there was no need to worry about that though because the wolves have a treaty with them so they cant come on this land.

After the kiss,(sigh) last night just seemed to flash by. Myself and Quil decided not to mention to Jake about his little prank that he pulled. He had kept giving us looks but we just smiled sweetly back at him. I will get my revenge, and I think he knows that too. I had already thought of the prefect plan. Ha-ha. Evil laugh!

I also made friends, which are girls! I was shocked. Kim and Emily are really nice but Leah seems to be a bit snotty! I didn't speak to her and see never tried to make conversation with me. She never even noticed my presence. Oh well, I'll talk to her some other time.

I looked down at my toast. I wasn't feeling very hungry so I threw it away. I looked up at the clock for the tenth time that morning. 8:00. I smiled as I thought that Quil will be here any minute. I couldn't help but look down at myself to see if I looked okay. I don't want to look a mess in front of my Quil.

My Quil.

I had decided to go for the casual look. Skinny jeans, a long jacket and Ugg boots. When I was happy about my look I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door. Hoping that I get to see Quil soon. I was right, walking up the driveway was no other than Quil Attera.

When he saw me his lips pulled into a huge grin which I returned. I turned back around to lock the door, when I turned back around Quil was stood right behind me.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered as he rested his hands on my waist. His grin was still spread across his face. He seemed so much more confident around me now that I know about wolves and imprinting. I rested my hands on his well developed chest.

"Hey yourself. Where's my good morning kiss?" I laughed. He blushed slightly and pecked my lips with his. Such a sweet kiss from Quil can sent my insides to mush. I never thought that any one could make me feel like this. Obviously I was wrong.

"We best get to school. I need to think of a revenge plan." I giggled and he chuckled along with me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. I had agreed to let him drive my car today because I just couldn't say no to him. Quil had some sort of power over me that I just couldn't refuse. He helped me in to the car and ran around to the drivers seat.

When he started to drive my car he looked like a big kid at Christmas. I smiled as I watched him, I'm glad that I was able to put that smile on his face.

He must have seen my expression because he asked "What's got you smiling?"

"You look happy" That's all I said and realised just how stupid I sounded. I looked down at my hands and pretended to find them interesting.

"That's because I'm with you" He said. I smiled up at him, not feeling so stupid anymore. "That sounded cheesy didn't it" he laughed.

"Yeah it did sound a bit cheesy but I liked it." I smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed my hand in his, holding it tightly.

We remained silent for the rest of journey to school, our hands never left each other.

When we arrived at school, eyes were on the car yet again. I rolled my eyes. Quil got out of the car first and just when I was about to get out myself, Quil opened it for me. I smiled and got out. He placed his arm around my shoulder and I placed mine around his waist as we walked over to Embry and Jacob.

I could feel people watching us and the glares from Lola and her girls. I felt like going up to her and saying 'ha-ha I've got Quil, he's mine.'

"So….." Jacob said when we got over to them. Obviously he was feeling a bit awkward because he still didn't know if his prank paid off. I ignored him and turned to Embry.

"Embry I need your help with something. I'll talk to you about it in Maths though." I winked at him and put my hand over my mouth so that it was shielded away from Jacob. Than I whisper/yelled "I need help getting back at someone" Jacob obviously heard me because his face looked like he had just shit himself. Embry on the other hand looked confused.

"Well guys we better get to biology." I pulled a laughing Quil with me.

--

Biology went quickly. We watched a documentary which was boring so Quil and I just sent notes to each other. Every so often I would turn around and give Jacob an evil look. He looked terrified. Embry still didn't know what was going on, but seemed happy that I was torturing him any more.

Maths came along and Embry and I had to leave Quil and Jake. Quil and I shared a long kiss, which caused people to whistle and catcall.

"So what is it that you need my help with? I'm a bit confused." Embry asked me when the teacher had given us the work in Maths.

I told him that I need to get back at both Paul and Jacob. He knew about Paul but still seemed confused about Jacob. At least I knew he wasn't involved. I looked around to see if anyone was in distance to hear us. They wasn't.

"Jacob told me that Quil likes to pretend to be a wolf. So when Quil tried to tell me about you guys, I thought he was going a bit loony."

Embry burst out laughing. "I wish I had thought of that!" I hit his arm and gave him a warning gaze. He instantly shut up "I mean that's terrible. How could Jake do such a thing? Did I mention your pretty" He smiled at me but I could still see he was scared. Ha I scare a werewolf! My life long ambition has been fulfilled!

"If you help me get my own back, I will never pull another prank on you" I bargained with him.

He thought for a minute. "How about you never pull a prank on me again and you let me drive your car to school tomorrow." He rushed the last bit but I could still tell what he said.

What? Is he mad? "No way! You are not driving my car!"

He pouted and whined "But you let Quil!"

"That's different, I love Quil!" I said without thinking. My hand came to my mouth as soon as I said that.

"What? You love Quil!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. My face went bright red. "Okay, okay If you let me drive your car tomorrow I will not tell any of the guys that you just said that." He laughed.

"Why do you even what to drive my car?" I asked trying to get the conversation away from the fact that I just blurted out 'I love Quil' in the middle of class. Jesus, what is wrong with me? I should just have a T-Shirt made!

"Dude, have you seen the car! It's a BMW! Everyone watches you when you come into the car park, it's like a fucking movie! Please, I'm begging you" He pouted some more.

I sighed defeat. "Fine, you can drive my car tomorrow!"

"YES!" Embry screamed and stood up waving his fist in the air.

"EMBRY!" Miss Morgo shouted "Sit down in your seat!"

"Yes miss" He whispered back and sat down.

"So what is it that you want to me to do?" He asked curiously.

"I need a pair of boxers" I said simply. "I need then to be the most goofy pair that you can find." He looked at me like I had gone mad. "I need them by the time that the seniors have there lunch, which is after ours"

"Why in the world do you need a pair of boxers!" He yelled.

"THAT'S IT EMBRY, GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM. GO TO THE PRINCIPAL!" Miss Morgo laughed. Embry stood up and got his belongings. I waved at him as he walked out of the room. He just nodded back, with a smirk on his face.

I really hope that Paul enjoys his lunch hour.

--

I filled in Quil on my evil plan. He is the only one that knows so far, well except Embry and the boxers. After gym Quil and I made our way to lunch, hand in hand. When we had got our lunch, we made our way to our table. Jake wasn't there but Embry was. He smirked at me when he saw us.

"I've got the stuff" he looked around him and acted like he was in mafia film.

"Embry just give it me!" He sighed and pulled a pair of sponge bob square pants boxers out of his bag.

"Where did you get these from?" I asked giggling.

"Sorry, I cant reveal my sources." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I saw him taking them out of some dudes locker after gym. The poor dude was showering." Quil informed me.

I laughed and shoved the boxers into Quils bag and out of sight.

"You weren't meant to tell her Quil!" Embry sighed.

"Tell her what?" Jacob asked as he joined our table.

"Nothing" All three of use replied at the same time. So much for not been suspicious.

Quil wrapped his arm around my waist and gently rubbed his fingers across my thigh all the way through lunch. I just kept my head rested on his chest, every so often I would kiss his jaw gently.

"You to are sickening." Embry smirked. He was about to say something else but was cut of by a yell that filled the cafeteria.

"EMBRY CALL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BOXERS!" I huge boy shouted. Embry squealed like a girl and ran away.

"Why did Embry steal someone's boxers?" Jacob asked curiously.

Both myself and Quil shrugged and went back to eating as if it was an everyday thing. All that could be heard was Embry's girly screams.

--

Jacob and I were both sat in English. I looked at the clock and realised that I only had five minutes in which to meet Quil.

"Is it okay if I go to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher he just nodded and went back to marking some papers. I ignored Jacobs confused gaze and quickly left the room.

Quil was stood outside the cafeteria door just as he had promised. Why do my revenge plans always take place in the cafeteria? Probably because more people will witness them in there. Another Evil laugh.

"Are you ready beautiful?" He asked as he handed me the boxers. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around the room for Paul. I saw him he was sat in the centre of the room with a group of girls. Perfect.

I pretended that I didn't see him and started to look in the opposite direction.

"PAUL! PAUL!" people turned around and looked at me.

"Bella, I'm over here" I heard him yell.

I looked over at him but didn't more towards him. "PAUL, JACOB BLACK TOLD ME TO GIVE YOU THESE BACK" I used my out door voice to grab everyone's attention as I lifted the sponge bob boxers into the air so that most people could see.

"HE SAYS HE HAD A REALLY GOOD TIME LAST NIGHT AND HE WOULDN'T MIND SEEING YOU NAKED SOME OTHER TIME! HE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE REALLY GOOD, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" I winked in his direction. He looked at me like I was mad. "HE SAYS THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT YOU LEFT THESE ON HIS FLOOR BUT NEXT TIME CAN YOU WEAR A DIFFERENT PAIR!" I throw them at him and turned to leave the cafeteria but an idea hit me.

"OH AND PAUL. I THINK YOU WILL MAKE THE PERFECT HOUSE HUSBAND"

Take that wannabe gangster, that thinks he's a chick magnet!

Laughter took over me. An hysterical Quil and I walked down the corridor to get back to our classes.

Ha-ha Paul wont be sleeping with any more of them girls any time soon. I don't think Jacob as suffered enough though. Ermm I might need to think of another way to get even.

--

--

**_Hahah I love Embry! It always gets in to a bit of trouble doesn't he!_**

**_Anyways SPONGEOB ROCKS! Ha-ha. Thought I'd just let you all know :)_**

**_Not much Quil/Bella time in this chapter but I swear next chapter there will be!_**

**_Next chapter..... Jacob finds out about the spongebob boxers! You wont want to miss it!_**

**_I would like to apologies to Lola (a reviewer) , I chose the name at random, so I didn't mean to offend anyone with my name choice! So I am sorry if any one my take offence._**

**_Tell me what you all think and I want to know if you want the Cullen's in this story. I was thinking about just leaving them out._**

**_Anyways Thanks again for the Reviews and check out my other imprint stories!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	8. Making new Friends

**_My aim was to get this up yesterday but I didn't finish it because…….. MY DAD GOT ME A CAR!!!!! I got really excited and had to go out in it and everything. I'll be honest I forgot about updating in all the excitement! The car is for my 18th birthday but that isn't for another 4 mouths! So I've had my birthday present really early. I honestly think my Dad forgot when my birthday was so he brought it in the (sort of) middle of the year so he can say "Happy earlier birthday" or "happy late birthday." Oh well, I'm not complaining._**

**_I brought a sponge bob air fresher to put in it as well. It reminded me of this story and Embry running around screaming!_**

**_I look a bit of a weirdo with a sponge bob air fresher in my window but I don't care! I am a little bit loopy!_**

**_Anyways just had to share my amazing news with you all! But you all don't care and you have probably just read this thinking what a waste of 30 seconds._**

**_Here's the chapter!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Eight - Making new friends!**

**BPOV**

When I walked back into English Jacob was still giving me a confused looked, probably at the fact I had took to long at the 'bathroom'. I just gave him a sweet innocent smile and went back to my work. When the Bell rang I quickly escaped the classroom before Jacob had had the chance to talk to me. Soon enough he will hear about Paul's lunch hour. Ha-ha.

Next I had Art. I saw Nat walking in front of me. I ran to catch up with her but before I could reach her, Lola did.

I stopped my pace and listened to what was been said.

"So Nat, I like saw you with that Bella girl yesterday after school." Lola said in a sickening sweet voice.

"Umm Yes" Nat seemed nervous.

"I like forbid you to hang around with her. I know you have like no friends because you are like a total loser, so it shouldn't really matter to you" Before Nat could reply Lola turned to walk away. The problem (for her) was that she turned right into me.

"Hello Lola. Where's your little followers? Oh they have probably realised what a hag you are and decided that they don't want to associate with you anymore. I mean who would?"

She looked at me with anger in her eyes. Her hands were on her hips and she was stood there as if she owned the places. She was about to speak but I cut her off.

"Nat can hang out with who she wants. She is not a loser and as far as I'm concerned she is the nicest girl in this god damn school. So why don't you go find your wannabe hookers and stand on a street corner somewhere"

If she was a cartoon character I would be pretty sure that steam would have been coming out of her ears and her face would be bright red.

"Walk away Lola" I waved her off and walked to Nat's side. I hooked arms with Nat who was smiling widely.

Lola didn't move so I decided to walk away instead with Nat. Just before I turned into the classroom at the end of the corridor, I turned back to her.

"Lola?" She looked at me with a look of fury. "Quil's mine" I grinned as I walked into a the room leaving a gob smacked Lola stood by herself.

Nat and I took our seats and instantly started on our work.

"Thanks Bella, for standing up for me." Nat said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Nat. I don't get why she was trying to stop you from hanging around with me though" I said back to her.

She giggled. I looked at her confused. "I heard some girls talking about it at lunch. Apparently Lola has been telling every girl in our grade that they can not been seen talking to you. I think it's because Lola thinks that you will take her 'throne'" I laughed when she said that. She joined me.

"Is what Lola said true?" I asked her, not quite sure if she knew what I was talking about, but I didn't want to out right ask her, 'why don't you have any friends.' That would be rude.

"Do you mean the fact that I have no friends?" Well I guess she does know what I'm talking about. I nodded. She sighed "Yes that's true. I'm really shy and don't really get on with people" She blushed and looked down at her work.

"You don't seem so shy to me?" I said trying to make her feel happy. She laughed.

"That's because you have given me a change. Your different from the other girls around her, most of them are-" I cut her off.

"Bitches. Yeah I caught on to that." We both laughed. "Well we don't need any off them though. You're my friend and I'm yours"

She smiled eagerly. "You will really be my friend?" She said in disbelief.

"yes of course" I laughed. "Listen why don't you come to mine for dinner tonight. Quil might be there and his friends. They really good guys though. Sometimes they can be a hand full but you will really get on with them."

Nat seemed hesitant at first. "I swear to you they are really nice. If you want, it can be just us two. I'm sure Quil wont mind" I suggested to try and make her feel more comfortable.

"No, no. I would love to meet the guys. I could come over straight after school?" She seemed a little more comfortable.

"Sure, did you come to school in a car?" I asked her wondering if she was going to follow my car.

She blushed and looked down. "No, my Mum drops me off and picks me up. I'll text her now and tell her not to come"

"Okay I can give you a lift back home later as well" I said happy that I had made a friend. She smiled as she text her mum.

When she had finished she looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "So you and Quil?" She giggled.

I blushed this time. "Yes, we just click." I answered. I looked down at my work and could hear her giggling.

"Are you blushing Bella?" She asked.

"No" I answered trying to cover up my face with my hands.

"You are aren't you. " She laughed. I moved my hands away from my face and laughed along with her.

We carried on chatting until the bell rang. We walked out to the parking lot with our arms hooked together. I saw Jacobs car speeding out of the car park. Stood at my car was Quil laughing to himself.

"Are you ready to meet the boyfriend?" I asked Nat. She laughed and nodded.

We made our way towards Quil and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey B" he said and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away quickly so that Nat didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Quil this Nat my new amazing best friend, Nat this is Quil my sexy boyfriend" They both laughed at the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Nat" Quil held out his hand and Nat shook it.

"You too Quil" She blushed.

"Wait you two have never meet before?!" They both shook their heads. "This is such a small school though"

"I guess we have no lesson together " Quil shrugged.

"and I don't sit in the cafeteria at lunch" Nat chipped in.

Myself and Quil looked at her. "I have no one to sit with" I blushed again and looked down.

I was about to speak to her but Quil beat me to it.

"Nat you can sit with us" He put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him and then at me. I felt like jumping Quil there and then because of how sensitive and sweet he was.

"Shall we go, you guys?" I smiled at them. Quil looked confused.

"Nat is coming to mine for dinner. You and the guys are welcome to come too" He ginned and nodded.

Nat got into the back of my car and I tried to walk past Quil to get to the drivers side of the car but he kept blocking me. "Quil can I get passed you please?" He shook his head and grinned at me. "You want to drive the car don't you?" He nodded still with a cheesy grin in place.

I laughed and handed him the keys. "Fine" He kissed me gentle on the lips and climbed into the drivers seat as I got into the passengers.

The drive to mine went quite fast. Quil and Nat got on really well and I was pleased that Nat wasn't uncomfortable and she actually looked really happy. Quil held on to my hand tightly the whole time. Just that small bit of contact made my heart nearly explode.

When we reached mine. Quil told me that he was going to Jacobs to give me and Nat some girl time.

Nat heard this and said "Its okay, we can paint your nails for you if you want" I laughed. She was going to fit perfectly.

Quil cringed and said "No it's okay Nat, but I'll be sure to tell Jacob and Paul. They will be straight over." We all laughed, even Nat. She doesn't know Jacob or Paul yet but I told her in Art about my evil revenge. I never told her what Jacob did to deserve revenge because I didn't think that telling her that they we wolf would turn out to well.

"B, Jacob wasn't very pleased when he left school today, so he might not be in the best of moods with you at Dinner." I just laughed and waved it off.

Nat and I went into the house and left Quil to go to the guys. I showed Nat the house and she really liked it. We settled in my room. I was reading a magazine as Nat looked through my wardrobe.

"You and Quil look so right together" She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks" I said with pride.

"So who is coming for dinner?" Nat asked as she got on her knees to look at my collection of shoes.

I laughed "To be honest I don't even know. I just told Quil that he can invite the guys round here for dinner."

"Who are the guys?" I forgot she didn't know much about the people Quil hangs out with.

"Umm well there's Paul, Jared, Sam, Jacob, Embry-" Nat cut me off. She suddenly looked terrified as she stood up.

"Embry Call?" I nodded at her, slightly confused. "I need to leave" She shrieked. She ran towards the door. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What's the big deal? Why do you have to leave?" She turned to face me and I let go of her arm.

She looked down at her feet. "Were friends right? So I can tell you anything?"

"Yes, what's up?" I pulled her back in to my room and on to the bed.

"Please don't laugh at what I'm about to tell you and you cant tell anyone, including Quil!" She gasped. I nodded for her to continue. "I've had a small crush on Embry since 7th grade." WHAT? How can someone so sweet and innocent crush on someone like him? "He doesn't even know I'm alive though" She shrugged. "Someone like him doesn't go for someone like me"

"What do you mean someone like him? Any guy would be lucky to be with you!"

"ha good joke Bella. Embry is so sweet, funny, handsome, kind, honest-" It was my turn to cut her off.

"What? Are we both talking about the same Embry Call here. Is there another one is La Push that I should now about?"

She giggled. "There's only one Embry Call"

"Well you missed off arrogant, womanizer and cocky shit on your list of 'qualities'"

Nat giggled some more. "I know but I bet inside he is a really nice guy" She sighed..

"Have you even spoke to him yet?" She shook her head. "Well how do you know that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know I just do"

We fell into a silence.

"What time is your dad going to me home" I looked at the time. It was 6'oclock already.

"Any minute now! It's six we have an hour until the guys get here and we still need to cook and get ready" I gasped.

"Get ready?" Nat looked confused.

"Yep get ready. Now chose any outfit out of there" I said and pointed to the wardrobe that was still open.

"No Bella I cant, these are your clothes." I laughed.

"Nat chose something. Friends share and if it makes Embry notice you, all the better" I winked at her and she giggled. "Now chose and I'll go order pizza, so we can pretend we made it when the guys get her. I cant be bothered to cook."

I ran down stairs to get the phone. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs my dad walked in.

"Hello Dad"

"Hi sweetheart" He kissed me on the forehead as he took off his shoes.

"Dad is it okay if some friends come round for dinner? Nat is upstairs already." I asked giving him my best smile.

"I'm glad you have made some friends Bella. Of course they can come round. But I wont be here. I've been invited out with some locals. I thought it would be the best chance to get to know people, I was going to ask you to come too but seen as though you already have met some friends it doesn't matter" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I suddenly realised that I hadn't yet told Dad about Quil. I followed my Dad into the kitchen. "Dad, I need to tell you something." He nodded for me to continue as he got a drink of water. "Do you remember other day when them guys came to welcome us."

He nodded. "Yes Billy and his kid. That's whose invited me tonight."

"Well do you remember Quil who was laid on the floor" He nodded again. "We are sort of dating" He looked up at me.

"Dating?" He mumbled more to himself than to me.

"Yes" I said. "I really like he Dad" This was the first time that I actually spoke to my Dad about a boy that I was dating. I knew that this relationship was more powerful though, so why would I need to keep it away from my Dad.

He sighed "When can I meet him?" He asked. "I know I've already met him but I want to give him warnings and stuff." I rolled my eyes at him. Trust Dad's.

"He's coming here soon for dinner with the others"

He smiled. "Well he's off the hook tonight then because I'm leaving in a minute. Why don't you invite him and his parents over for dinner one night. So we can all meet properly." I rolled my eyes again. Dad always likes things to be done right and for them to move along smoothly. I gulped at the mention of Quil's parents. I haven't thought about meeting them. I mean we have only been together a day. Does Quil's parents know about him been a wolf and me been his imprint? Will they like me? So many questions!

"I have to get changed and go Bella okay?" He kissed me on the forehead and went upstairs. I grabbed the phone and ran upstairs to see if Nat had picked any clothes out. I walked in to the room and saw Nat sat on the bed. She was looking at the magazine I was reading earlier.

"Have you chose anything?" I asked her as I dialled the number for the pizza place.

"No Bella. I'll feel bad if I wear your clothes." I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed. I placed the phone to my ear and ordered twenty pizzas. I didn't know how many people were coming to dinner but it didn't matter because knowing the guys the pizzas will get eaten.

I looked through my closet and pulled out a red summer dress. It was really cute and would really suit Nat. I placed it next to her on the bed and found a black pair of pumps to match.

"Bella, I've already said I'm not wearing any of you clothes." I turned around and pouted at her.

"Pleaseee" I whined. She eventually gave in. Whilst she was getting changed a chose to wear a summer dress similar to Nat's but mine was blue. I put on some blue flip flops to match.

I looked back at Nat and I was right. The red dress really looked good with her tanned skin and black hair. The only problem was that she had her hair up in a bun.

"Do you always wear you hair up?" I asked her. Come to think about it, I never saw her with it down. I know, I know I've only been here two days. But I can just tell that she isn't the type of girl to spend hours doing her hair in a morning. She nodded her head.

"Can I curl it or straighten it for you?" I asked her excitedly. She sighed and nodded.

After about twenty minutes myself and Nat were ready. I had straightened Nat's hair and curled my own and we both had done each others make up. My Dad had come in half way through to introduce himself to Nat and then had gone to meet Billy.

I heard the doorbell ring down stairs. I turned to Nat. "Are you ready?"

"You do realise that its probably just the pizzas" She laughed. Damn I forgot about that.

"You can never be to sure." We both ran down stairs and opened the door. It was the pizzas.

I paid the pizza boy and closed the door shut. Nat and I took all the pizzas out of the boxes and placed them on plates. We hid the boxes in the kitchen, hoping that none of the guys saw them.

After all that was done the door bell rang. "Are you ready?" I said.

Nat laughed and said "Just go and open the door."

Before I could even leave the living room, Quil and Jacob had walked in. "Ever heard of waiting for the home owner to open the door and invite you in!"

Quil silenced me with his lips.

"No none of that." Jacob yelled. I broke away from Quil and smirked.

"What's a matter Jacob you seem a little tense." I said sweetly. Quil chucked. He sat on the couch and picked up a slice of pizza.

"Well thanks to you Bella. I have people coming up to me and asking if it true that Paul and I are fuck buddies!" Jacob yelled.

"I don't know what your talking about Jakey" I heard the door bell ring and I walked to the living room door. I heard Jacob growl when I called him that. So I turned back to him. "Oh sorry. Is Paul the only on that's allowed to call you that!" Jacob ran towards me but I managed to shut the door before he got to me. I could hear Quil and Nat laughing.

"I'm going to kill your little girlfriend Quil" Jacob yelled.

The front door was pushed open. Paul, Jared and Sam stood there.

"We heard someone say that they were going to kill you Bella. Are you okay? Where's Quil? Is he hurt?" Sam was fanatic.

"I think we should just let who ever wants to kill her get her. Hell, I'll help him!" Paul smirked.

I slapped him on the arm. "Paul that is not a very nice thing to say." I looked up at him hurt. I even managed to make my eyes watery.

"Awwww Bella. I didn't mean it! I will kick anyone's ass who wants to kill you" He crushed me into a hug as I smirked.

"Its okay Paul. I forgive you. Jacob was the one that threaten me." I tried to sound like I was crying in to his chest, the laughter was easily mistaken for my sobs.

"I'll go kick his ass" He ran off into the living room. When Sam and Jared saw that I was in fact not crying they shook they head and chuckled.

"JACOB YOU THREATENED BELLA AND MADE HER CRY!"

I heard Quil laugh, he had obviously heard what had been said between myself and Paul.

The other guys followed me back in to the room were the others were sat around. Quil and Nat were sat around anyway whereas Paul was on top of Jacob and they were fighting.

"Awwww look you guys they are been more open about their relationship." Paul and Jacob both stopped fighting and looked at me. Both had menacing looks on there face.

"Look guys, Pizza" I pointed to the plates on the table. The instantly smiled. Everyone took a seat and started to eating. Boys and food.

I sat on the couch between Nat and Quil.

"Guys this is Nat. Nat this is Jacob, Paul, Sam and Jared."

They all exchanged 'hellos' and 'nice to meet you.'

"I recognise you from somewhere?" Jacob said with his mouth full.

"She goes to our school, idiot." I chucked a piece of Pepperoni at his face.

Realisation spread across his face. "Oh yeah. I remember. Your in my French class"

Nat nodded and smiled.

I glanced around the room and realised that Embry wasn't here yet.

"Hey where's Embry, the village idiot?" Nat chocked on her pizza when I said this. I smack her on the back. The guys all asked her if she was ok and she nodded. I saw the slight blush as she looked down.

"As far as I know he's still be chased by that boy that wanted his spongebob boxers back."

"Still?"

"Yep"

The room went quite as everyone ate. We decided to leave some pizza for Embry just in case he turned up on one piece.

The guys all got talking to Nat and she seemed more comfortable around them. She laughed at the joke and even made some of her own. She didn't seem like the shy girl that was been bullied my Lola earlier on in the day.

Eventually Paul, Jared and Sam said they had to leave. I heard Sam whisper to Quil something about patrolling and immediately knew that they were talking about werewolf duties. They all kissed Nat and I on the cheek and even told Nat that she could hang out with them at any time. She blushed and thanked them.

There was only Quil, Jacob, Nat and myself left. I looked at the time. It was only 8:30.

"What time do you need to be home Nat?"

She shrugged. "Anytime. I'd say between ten and half past." I nodded.

Jacob and Quil were talking about a cars. I would have gladly entered the conversation and told them about how I am fixing up my Dads cruiser but I didn't think that Nat was into all that.

I slid closer to Nat. I knew that both boys would be able to hear with they wolf hearing but they seemed to into the conversation, I don't think that they would be interested in ours.

"So, have you enjoyed yourself?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Bella. I've never had so much fun in my life." I smiled at how happy she was. It baffled me how this girl had no friends. She's so nice and a genuine good person. I could never she her hurting any one or anything and she was so cautious about other peoples feelings.

"Why don't we do something this weekend? Go to the beach or something?"

Her face lit up. "Yes. I don't have anything planned." She smiled.

I heard a bang outside. Quil and Jacob instantly stood up, in front of myself and Nat. Nat looked really scared so I grabbed on to her arm.

We could hear shouting outside.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob SquarePants!Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! SpongeBob SquarePants!If nautical nonsense be something you wish, SpongeBob SquarePants!Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! SpongeBob SquarePants!"

"Okay I don't think this person is a mass murderer." I laughed and relaxed.

"Is that……." Quil didn't have to finish because storming into my living room was no other than Embry.

"Does nobody answer the doors around hear." He looked at Jacob and Quil. "FOOD!" He yelled and grabbed the plate of pizza. Eating it cold.

Quil and Jacob relaxed and took their seats again.

"That guy that chased me made me sing Sponge bob to him before he let me go. Now I have that fucking song in my head! Who lives in a pineapple under the ……….." He carried on singing as he shoved food into his mouth. Nat was watching him, more like staring at him. I squeezed my hand on that was still on her arm. She looked at me confused and I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"Have you met our new friend?" Quil said. Nat's face brightened when he said 'our'. He saw and winked at her. Did I mention I had the best boyfriend ever.

Embry stopped chewing when he looked at Nat. His mouth fell open. The pizza which was semi chewed fell out onto his plate. His eyes never left Nat.

"Embry man. That is disgusting dude" Jacob yelled.

Embry didn't seem to hear him. He put his plate on the table and walked towards Nat. When he got to her he dropped to his knees in front of her. He was still staring at her. She looked at me nervously. I just shrugged. I had no idea what he was doing.

"Hi, I'm Embry. I'm a wolf, you're my imprint lets go get married." Everyone froze except Embry who still looked like he was under a spell.

Nat let out a nervous laugh. "Your funny Embry." I don't think she meant 'laughing' type of funny. No, I think she meant 'do you have a brain' type of funny.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I was going to carry on but its already quite long._**

**_Anyways hope you like it!_**

**_Review please people!_**

**_When I just read this through I realised that I haven't added a QPOV in a long time! (Two chapters, I think) I don't think his POV will be in the next chapter either but I'll try and work it in somewhere._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	9. Happy New Imprint Couple

**_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! They make me happy._**

**_If any of you read You're my only number one please read the AN at the end!_**

**_Here's the next chapter……._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Nine - The happy new imprint couple.**

**BPOV**

**Last time……..**

_"Hi, I'm Embry. I'm a wolf, you're my imprint lets go get married." Everyone froze except Embry who still looked like he was under a spell._

_Nat let out a nervous laugh. "Your funny Embry." I don't think she meant 'laughing' type of funny. No, I think she meant 'do you have a brain' type of funny._

_--_

Silence filled the room. Embry was still staring at Nat, he didn't seem to notice what was happening around him. If a bomb exploded, he wouldn't know. Nat was blushing and waiting for him to speak again but he didn't. The silence was unbearable but I couldn't think of anything to say and judging by the look on Quil's face neither could he.

Jacob stood up and yelled "APRIL FOOLS!" He smiled at Nat. I smacked the palm of my hand on my head and Quil looked like he had was going to laugh and cry at the same time.

Nat looked at him confused. "But its October"

Jacob's smile faded. Then he looked at myself and Quil. He shrugged. "I tried, see you guys later" With that he walked out of the room and I heard the front door slam shut seconds later.

I looked at Quil. He looked clueless. I sighed, at least I wasn't the only one that didn't have a clue about what to do.

After a few minutes Quil leaned over to me. "I want you to tell Nat everything whilst I talk to Embry. Don't tell her about imprinting though. I want to make sure with Embry that he has imprinted. You know what he's like. The lack of food could have gone to his head." He kissed me on the cheek and grinned.

"Come on Embry. We need to talk." Embry didn't move so Quil practically dragged him out of the room.

I turned to Nat. She looked confused, shocked and completely lost for words.

"Nat -" I started to speak but she cut me off.

"Is he okay?" She asked panicking.

"yes he's as normal as Embry Call will ever be." I smiled at her and she smiled back but I could tell she was a bit apprehensive. "Nat what Embry said about himself been a wolf, that's true" I whispered, I don't know why but whispering seemed the best way to tell some one that bit of ……….unusual information. She had a look on her face that said 'do you need to go to the funny farm as well as Embry'.

"I know this seems a bit strange and completely unbelievable but its true. Believe me, twenty four hours ago, I was in the same position as you. The other guys are all wolves too."

Her expression seemed to calm down a bit but she still looked unsure. I was about to speak again but Quil had now entered the room again with Embry trailing behind. Quil smiled at me and nodded.

EMBRY HAD IMPRINTED ON NAT.

I smiled back at Quil as he took his seat next to me. Embry went back to sitting on the floor in front of Nat. His eyes were filled with Love. He was giving her the look that Quil gave me. I turned my head away from them thinking that I was imposing on a moment. Quil snaked his arm around my waist and leaned his head onto my shoulder. I heard him breathing heavily and his warm breath was blowing against my neck. I sank back so that all my weight was leaning against his chest as I placed my hands on his.

"So um ….." Nat didn't know what to say as Embry just stared at her. Any one would get freaked out if Embry was staring at them like that.

"Nat is informed that you are a wolf Embry. I think you need to tell her something else." Quil tried to get an action out of Embry.

Embry didn't even move. "Embry what else to you need to tell me?" Nat spoke calmly to him. His face lit up as he heard her voice.

"Wolves imprint on there soul mate. You're my imprint" I rolled my eyes. Trust Embry to get straight to the point.

Nat looked at me for clarification and I nodded. She turned back to Embry and smiled at him. She looked so happy. Embry grinned up at her and placed his hand on hers. "I best be getting home now Embry. Do you want to walk me so that we can talk?" She asked nervously. Embry nodded excitedly and stood up, not taking his hand out of hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Nat smiled at me as Embry pulled her out of the door. She smiled at me and I knew she believed us.

The front door closed behind them. Silence. Just myself and Quil. I turned my body so that I was facing him. His arms were still around my waist and his face was close to mine.

"That went well" I laughed.

He shook his head. "I always knew that if Embry found his imprint then that's how he would react. Idiot" He chucked.

"I feel sorry for Nat. How will she be able to control Embry. At least my wolf doesn't steal other guys boxers." I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Quil laughed too.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well I want you to kiss me" I whispered as I moved my lips towards his. Quil closed the rest of the distance. Our moved together and our hold on each other tightened. I couldn't seem to get enough of his sweet taste and touch.

"Hey Bella -" Someone else's voice spoke. Quil and I instantly broke apart and looked across the room for the person responsible for ruining our magical kiss.

Embry and Nat.

Nat gave me an apologetic smile and Embry laughed.

"We have only been gone two second and you two are getting it on!" Embry chocked out though his laughter.

Embry's back. Grrr.

"What do you want?" I growled at him. He immediately shut up and took a step back.

"I just want to say that I will be here in the morning to drive your car to school" he said smugly. "Bye" He and Nat disappeared through the door yet again.

"Why is Embry going to be driving your car to school tomorrow?" Quil asked me curiously. I told him about the bargain that I made with him if he got me the boxers. Quil just chuckled and shook his head. "How are we getting to school tomorrow then?" I liked how he said 'we'. "Were not going in Jacob car and my car isn't exactly …………safe at the minute" He mumbled.

"What wrong with it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Its having work done to it. Never need to use it any more, with been a wolf and all"

"Well we can go in my Dads car. He uses that crappy cruiser for work so we can use the other one. Do you want to drive it?" I asked knowing that it would make him happy.

I was right, his face brightened up. "YES"

I giggled and we fell into a comfortable silence. I snuggled into his chest as he held me.

"My dad wants to meet you properly and your parents. He has asked me to invited you all to dinner tomorrow. I'll understand if you don't want to because it's going to fast." I said quickly, unsure about his reaction.

But as always he took me by surprise. "Sure, but I don't live with my parents. They died when I was a baby. I live with my grandfather." he spoke calmly.

I looked up at his face. "Quil I'm so sorry I didn't know." I gasped. I felt so nasty. I shouldn't have said anything.

"It's okay you didn't know. My granddad would love to meet you though, so he will be here tomorrow." He smiled down at me.

We cuddled in silence for a few minutes until Quil broke it. "I think I best go B, Its getting late and we have school tomorrow" He whispered in my ear.

I yawned and agreed. We shared one last kiss before he left.

As I laid in bed that I couldn't help but think about how my life had completely changed in the last two days. La Push as gone from been a shitty little town that I wanted to get out of , to a place that I feel at home and I want nothing more than to say here for the rest of my life.

The Pack make you feel like part of the family and I'm glad that Nat can be apart of that now. I laughed to my self as I thought about how Lola and her clones are going to act about Nat and Embry been a couple.

Who would have thought that Embry would imprint on Nat - hell, who would have thought that Embry would imprint. At least now there will be a new and improved Embry, no more man whore.

Nope, he is all Nat's.

And Quil is all mine.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Sorry that it isn't as long as some of the other Chapters!_**

**_I know not much humour but I promise there will be more in the chapters to come. Ha-ha._**

**_I'm going on holiday again next week and wont be able to update, I will however be writing so be expecting a chapter in a weeks time!_**

**_Oh and I'm sorry that I haven't written in QPOV for a long time, I swear next chapter will be in his._**

**_I posted a one shot the other day. Its Edward and Bella so most of you might not want to read it but give it a shot! Its cute._**

**_Story title -_** **Memories from the Past.**

**_IF YOU READ YOU'RE MY ONLY NUMBER ONE - I was meant to update last weekend but my computer lost the chapter that was nearly finished. I will try and write it up again before I go on holiday but I'm not making any promises, sorry!_**

**_Thanks for reading and remember to review! :D_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	10. I Love you Baby

**_I'm sorry people! I had a major case of writers block for this story, but it's gone now._**

**_Hope you enjoy this new chapter._**

**_--_**

**_Chapter 10 - I Love you Baby..._**

**_QPOV_**

I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Gramps was at the table eating toast. I took a deep breath and helped myself to some toast before I sat in front of him. I still hadn't told him about imprinting. I made a deal with Billy, I had to tell him. I didn't know how he was going to react though.

"Morning grandpa" I smiled at him.

"Morning Quil" He smiled back.

"Listen I have something important to tell you" He nodded for me to continue. How was I meant to say it? Umm "I imprinted" I breathed out.

Grandpa dropped his toast and his mouth fell open. "You- you imprinted?" He stuttered out. I nodded. "Who?"

"The new girl, Bella Swan" I felt the smiled pull at my lips when I said her name. "Close your mouth, I don't really want to see all the chewed food" I chuckled. He laughed too, but did as I said

"I'm happy for you, Quil. So when do I get to meet her?" I asked eagerly with a huge smile on his face.

"Tonight, her father has invited us over for dinner" I smiled but inside I was nervous. I had met her father before but now I am meeting him as her boyfriend, what will he think? We ate the rest of the breakfast. Grandpa couldn't stop talking about how happy he was that I found my imprint.

"Do you realize how rare it is and it happened to you-"

I cut him off from his babbling. "I best get to school, Grandpa" I quickly ran out of the house before he could carry on speaking. I swiftly walked down the road, eager to see my girl.

When I reached her house she was on the drive with a very enthusiastic Embry. I watched as she waved the car keys in front of his face. "I repeat no food, drinks, chewing of any kind, no sex, no going over the speed limit and most importantly no driving"

"What? How am I supposed to drive to school? That's the whole point" I chuckled as I watched Bella take deep breathes.

"Okay you can drive but no going over the speed limit!"

"But you do!" Embry whined again.

"That's because it's my car!"

He shrugged and reached forward for the keys. She struggled to let go but managed. I moved up behind her when she let go of them.

"Hey my beautiful" I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She melted into my arms and I breathed in the scent of her hair, Mmm Strawberries.

"Get a room, Grrr" Embry growled in front of us, his hands were covering his eyes.

"Embry just get in the car and drive away" Bella told him as she turned around in my arms so that she was facing my chest.

"Fine, fine. I'm going" He sighed. I laughed as he drove down the drive and out of view.

"I love your laugh" Bella whispered with her lips against my jaw. I shivered.

"I love everything about you" I chuckled.

"Good job" She giggled before her lips made contact with mine and we shared a sweet yet passionate kiss. "Come on let's get to school" She pulled me towards her dads car and dropped the keys in my hand.

I chuckled. She looked at me confused as we both climbed into her dad's car. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Embry had to fight for the keys, yet you just give me the keys" I blushed and started the car.

"That's because I trust you, Embry on the other hand, Idiot" We both laughed.

The car ride consisted of arrangements for tonight. I could tell Bella was nervous too. We arrived at school and parked next to Embry, who was stood with Nat. When we got over to them Nat ran to Bella and hugged her. Bella giggled and hugged her back.

"Come on girls were going to be late for lesson." I told them.

The rest of the school day blew by like a breeze. Nat sat with us at dinner and Embry had never looked happier. Lola and her clones weren't at school today so they had not witnessed Nat and Embry together. I can't wait for that day that they do see then, it will certainly wipe that smirk of their plastic faces.

--

Grandpa and I arrived outside Bella's house at seven. The nerves were kicking in more than ever. Gramps laughed at me as my hand shook when I knocked on the door. Bella answered.

"Hi, come on in" She smiled and opened the door further.

"Grandpa this is my beautiful Bella. Bella this is my grandfather Quil" I introduced them. They shook hands and Bella blushed.

"It is very nice to meet you sir" She smiled at him.

"No need to call me sir, sweetheart. Grandpa would do just fine" He winked at her and she smiled yet again.

"Come through, my Dad is trying to take over cooking." She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, something's on fire in here, help" This earned a chuckle from all three of us. We walked into the kitchen and court her dad trying to finish the stir-fry that Bella had no doubt started. She took it from him.

"Dad this is Quil and his Grandpa Quil." She then turned to us as grandpa and her dad shook hands. "This is my Dad, Charlie"

Charlie smiled at me, warmly. I smiled back and stuck out my hand for him to shake. He took it. "It's nice to meet you again, son. At least you aren't laid on the ground this time" He chuckled.

I laughed to as we dropped our hands. "You can all sit down the dining room while I serve out the dinner" Bella told us. Charlie nodded and Gramps followed him through to another room. I stayed where I was.

"Need any help B" I asked her as I walked to the kitchen counter were she was serving out the food.

"No, no it's fine" She told me with a smile. She placed the pan in the sink. Before she could pick up two the plates to take them to the two hunger men in the other room, I grabbed her by the waist. She let out a little squeal as I pulled her close to me. I brought my lips to her ear. "Shhh we don't want them to hear us do we" I mumbled. "I don't think I could last all dinner without feeling your lips on mine." I felt her shiver as my lips moved against her ear. I kissed down her neck and along her jaw. "You're so irresistible, Bella. I can't get enough of you" Eventually my lips found hers and I lightly kissed them. Within seconds I had pulled away and moved to the other side of the room.

"Are you two alright in here?" Charlie asked as he wondered through the doorway. Bella blushed and passed her dad a plate.

"Yeah everything is fine" Charlie picked up another plate and looked between us before shrugging his shoulders and leaving the room.

Bella picked up the last two plates. "No, let me do that baby" I told her as I took the plates from her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Baby?"

I blushed and left the room before she could comment further. When I entered the dining room with Bella trailing behind me, Charlie and Gramps were talking about football and didn't even acknowledge us. I placed the two plates on the table and pulled out a chair for Bella. Before she sat she gave a quick look in her father's direction then leaned towards me. I could feel her breathe on my neck.

"Thank you, baby" She took her seat quickly and my head instantly snapped to Charlie, he didn't notice. I sighed in relief and sat down in a seat next to Bella.

"So, Quil, how has your day been?" Charlie asked me politely trying to make conversation.

"It has been good, not very eventful but okay." I smiled. He nodded. "How has your day been?" I politely asked back.

He chuckled. "It's been fine" I nodded. Silence struck the table.

"So Charlie, how do you like La Push? It must be a little different from Los Angeles." Grandpa chuckled. I smiled and looked down at my plate. Thank god the attention was not on me anymore. Charlie and Grandpa started to chat and laugh. I looked over at Bella and she looked at me with a smirk on her face.

She leaned forward and whispered. "This isn't awkward at all is it" she giggled. I let out a chuckle as well at her sarcastic remark.

"Do you miss LA, Bella?" Grandpa asked Bella.

She shook her head. "No, at first I did because I didn't think we would fit into a small town but now I love it here" She said enthusiastically. I didn't miss the wink she sent in my direction, and neither did her father. I blushed and looked at my food.

The rest of the dinner was filled with civil conversation. Bella's cooking is incredible; I made sure I told her that too. She just laughed. Bella and I had both offered to clean the dishes; I found it as another moment to sneak in kisses. She never asked me about the 'baby' incident again, much to my relief. Before I knew it, I had to leave. I sighed when I realized that I wouldn't be in Bella's presence any longer, even if her father was here it was better than been away from her.

"It was very nice to meet you properly Charlie" I shook his hand. I was the last to leave, as Grandpa was already out in the car.

"Nice to meet you too son" He smiled. I internally sighed in relief; it looks like he doesn't hate me after all. That's a bonus. "Hurt my daughter and I will hurt your face though" he added.

I gulped, even though I knew he couldn't hit me or anything, but he still carried a gun. Wolves aren't fucking invincible. "You don't have to worry about that Charlie. I would never do anything to hurt you daughter and will never allow anyone else hurt her either" I told him seriously.

He looked at me for a second before he clapped it hand on to my shoulder. "I know son. You seem like a nice kid and you obviously make Bella very happy" I smiled at him as he took his hand off my shoulder and started to walk back into the house. He shouted over his shoulder "But that doesn't mean I won't hurt you if anything happens to my little girl." I let out a chuckle, I think me and Charlie are going to get on really well.

"Hurry up Quil" I heard my grandpa shout from the car, I rolled my eyes and made my way over to him. As grandpa started to drive down the road I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I rushed to get it out.

One new message from Bella

Hey,

I think tonight went well!

I'll see you tomorrow

Love Bella

P.S I love you baby...

I smiled at the message. "What has you all happy?" Grandpa asked me with a chuckle, I didn't need to answer, he obviously already knew.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_There you go!_**

**_I've started a contest readers, it's called Bexxyy's Paul imprint contest. All the details are on my profile, the winner will receive a place in my story, Expect the Unexpected. Go check it out._**

**_Review and tell me what you think of this!_**

**_I'm a little upset about Embry not having very many funny moments in this chapter, but he will be back!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	11. Lola

**Chapter 11 – Lola**

**BPOV**

I heard the roar of an engine coming from the front of my house. I looked over my reflection in the mirror one more time before skipping over to the window to look down on the road in front of me. Embry had parked my car on my drive and was now whining to a laughing Nat and Quil. I smiled and quickly ran out of my room and down the stairs. I skipped into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before running out of the house. I was desperate to see Quil again. It seems like the more I spend time with him the more I miss him when he isn't there.

As soon as the front door was closed and locked, I was in my man's arms. I am shocked that someone can make me feel this way. I watch movies about couples all the time and never thought once that I would be in love. Ever.

"I missed you baby" He whispered in my ear. I couldn't see his face but I could see the slight change of colour on his left cheek. I love his blush.

"I missed you too. Have I told you how much I love it when you call me baby?" If possible his cheek grew darker "Oh and I love your blush"

"Come on. Chop, chop kids! Unless you want me to drive, I really don't mind at all" Embry's voice interrupted us. Of course he wouldn't mind driving the car. I pulled away from Quil but put his hand in mine. I couldn't stand not been near to him.

"Get in the driver's seat then." I knew I was going to regret this but Embry is Embry and if I wouldn't let him drive him would weep all the way to school. His face broke out into a smile and Nat laughed next to him. Nat sat in the passenger seat and I sat in Quil's arms in the back. I didn't mind Embry driving my car if I could be nearer to Quil. He can drive everyday for all I care.

Embry turned the music on full blast as he drove in the direction of the school. I rolled my eyes at him and snuggled into Quil's side more. Embry turned up the music more when we had reached the school. Attention seeker. I sat up and pressed my lips to Quil's ear. "Don't you think he should be blasting out his theme tune" Quil looked at me confused. "Spongebob Squarepants!" He broke into laughter. I saw Embry look at us through the mirror. I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his out back.

Embry never fails to make me laugh. He's like Joey out of friends except the tiny detail about been a werewolf. Embry suddenly stuck his head out of the window when we pulled into the parking lot. He started to say hi to everyone we went past, until Nat smacked his arm and told him to get back into the car fully. He gave her a cheeky smile and did as he was told. He pulled into a spot and Quil helped me out of the car.

"Oh look what the cat's ate then spat back out and ran away from" Embry said then laughed at his little made up saying. I looked over to where he had nodded to. Lola and her crew were making their way towards us. I rolled my eyes as Lola tried to strut like a model on a runway. She was failing miserably especially when she got her heel caught in a hole and flew forward, quickly saving herself from falling on the floor by grabbing a fellow slut. We all laughed and broke into conversation so she would hopefully just walk straight past us. No such luck.

"Like what are you doing with someone like her?" Lola looked Nat up and down. Embry's expression became murderous and Nat blushed looking over at me.

"Nat is a beautiful, smart, gorgeous, caring girl and I think the world of her. She is miles better than you and your clones Lola and I feel so sorry for who every gets stuck with you. As for me been with 'someone like her', I agree. I don't know why this amazing girl would ever want to be with me because I don't deserve Nat, she is one in a million and I am going to make every last second that I am with her worthwhile because I know she could change her mind and choose someone way better than me. Goodbye Lola" He grabbed a shocked Nat's hand and guided her towards the school doors.

"Who does he, like, think he is talking to me like that?" Lola actually looked shocked. Her expression was too much to handle and I burst into laughter.

"How can you be shocked at that? Do you not see yourself?" She actually looked hurt at my words but that didn't affect me, I mean come on she was been a bitch to Nat. She deserves it and I am only telling the truth. "Nat is ten times the person you are"

"B, come on" Quil grabbed my hand and gently pulled me away from Lola. "Just ignore her. I don't think she will be saying anything about Nat again after Embry's little speech." I nodded in agreement and then smiled.

"Wow, I've never seen Embry so serious about anything before in his life" I giggled.

Quil nodded and let out a chuckle. "That's what imprinting does to us."

The bell went and we both carried on laughing as we walked past a gobsmacked Lola and her crew.

**_--_**

**_SORRY, I had major writers block and every time I sat down to write something for this story nothing would come to me. I know it's not very good and I'm sorry to disappoint. If any of you have any ideas please help! You will get full credit for the idea of course!_**

**_Thanks and please review even though this awful chapter isn't worth your time. Sorry._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	12. Pizzaboy

_**Chapter 12 – Pizza boy**_

_**BPOV**_

The rest of that day flew by without any more major incidents with the clones. They didn't even look at any of us, but most importantly they didn't bother Nat. Embry's rants must have hit Lola hard, which we all seemed slightly shocked at, most of all Embry.

"I bet she's plotting against me" Embry gazed around the parking lot at the end of school. He had a hint of panic about him.

"Embry man, calm down" Quil swung his arm across my shoulders. "She's not planning anything, she doesn't have the brains" He chuckled at his own joke.

"What about if she is though?" He seemed even more jumpy.

Nat rolled her eyes and placed her hand in his. "Don't worry Embry I'll be there to protect you" She giggled. She turned to Quil and I. "Embry and I have decided that we're going to walk home" Her lovesick, idiotic boyfriend nodded in agreement but still looked over at my car with a pure look of longing.

"Okay then. We'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as Quil opened the passenger side of the car for me. I had allowed him to drive the car home again.

"Yeah, I'll text you" She smiled before Embry pulled her away impatiently.

Quil climbed into the drivers set and quickly turned the car on. "I was thinking, maybe you would want to come to mine for a bit?" He asked.

My heart beat fast. I had not once been to his house and I never realised just how nervous I would be until this moment. I nodded at Quil with a smile on my face. I didn't want him to think I didn't want to go because I want nothing more than to see where he lives. I was just nervous; I can't explain why because I know that there is nothing to be anxious about. Quil pulled up outside a house that looked similar to mine. Most houses looked the same In La Push; I'm surprised I haven't walked into the wrong house yet. I internally giggled when a thought hit me, that is defiantly something that Embry would do. I wonder if he has done that before. Quil let me out of the car and instantly took my hand in his as we walked over to his house. I took a deep breath as Quil opened the door and led me inside.

It was simple. The decorations were all white and grey and it looked extremely modern. "Your home is beautiful" I commented as I looked around. He smiled at me and pulled me through a doorway. Quil led me to a stool in the brightly coloured kitchen. I giggled when he lifted me up and sat me on it. Before letting go of my waist, he strained his neck down and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away seconds later, he stood straight and let go of me.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Maybe you could give me a tour of the house?" I winked at him. He shrugged with a cheeky grin on his face. In one swift movement, he lifted me off the chair and into his arms, bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled yet again. I couldn't help but be constantly happy when I'm with this man.

"Ok this is the dining room" he showed me into another room but didn't give me long to look around before carrying me into another room. "Dining room" In no time at all he was carrying me up the stairs, as careful as he could. As he did so, I placed gently kisses on his jaw. I heard him growl slightly which caused his cheeks to burn red. I smiled and brought my hand up to his face and pressed my fingers against his warm cheek.

He stopped walking and turned his head to look at me. "Now this is the most important room in the house" He winked at me. I looked away from him to see we were stood in his bedroom. He placed my feet on the floor so that I could take a look around. There wasn't much to it really, just as I had unknowingly expected. The room was painted dark blue and his furniture was white. There were no posters or anything else on the wall, but there was a small photo frame on his wall that caught my eye.

I placed my hand on the frame and smiled at what I saw. It as a picture of a man and woman both had dark tanned skin and black hair. There had smiles plastered on their faces. I couldn't help but not recognise the similarities between the man and Quil. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and Quil's head rest on my shoulder.

"My parents" Was all he mumbled. I nodded in understanding.

"You look like your father" I smiled.

"That's what my grandfather says all the time" He whispered quietly.

We hit a silence were we both just looked at the photo in front of us. I cut the silence short however, when I turned around in Quil's arms, causing him to lift up his head. My hands slipped around his neck. "Quil, I love you"

He smiled. "I know, I love you" He kissed my lips get again, but this one held more passion than before. I gladly kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm and care. I pulled him closer to me and I felt his full body press against me. I moaned loudly in his month as his tongue flicked against mine. I felt his lips pull into a smile under mine, probably from my former response. I moved my hands into his short hair and pulled with affection. It was his turn to groan. He pulled his lips off mine but I didn't want it to be over so I moved to his neck. I sucked and licked his skin. "Bella, god you're killing me." His grip on my waist tightened as I bit on his neck. Without any notice at all, He picked me up yet again and placed me on his soft bed. I giggled as he crawled over me. "Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He mumbled, shaking his head.

"I can think of one thing" I raised my head and pecked his lips with my own. I pushed his shoulders backwards and attempted to push him over on the bed. He chuckled at my effort and laid flat, pulling me on top of him. I placed one leg on either side of his sides. His hands rested on my thighs, moving closer to my centre.

"I want you B" Quil mumbled against my lips as his hands moved to my backside and clutched it strongly making me gasp.

"I'm yours baby" I reached down and bit down on his ear lobe before I whispered. "And your mine"

"God Bella, I need you now" He grabbed the bottom of my tank top and pulled it over my head. I grabbed his t-shirt and struggled to get it over his head; we managed it in the end. After a few more kisses, I reached for his belt. A cheeky grin formed on his face, as well as on mine.

A bang echoed down stairs, which snapped me out of my actions. I looked down at Quil in fear. He grabbed hold of my waist and slid me off him and onto the bed. "Wait here" He spoke sternly and walked towards his bed room door. Just before he was about to open it. He sighed and turned back around. "It's Embry"

Just after he said that, Embry's voice echoed though out the house. "Quil, are you here?"

Quil jumped on the bed and quickly climbed onto me, attacking my neck. "Quil don't you think we should go down stairs" I mumbled.

"He'll go away. We'll just have to be really quite though"

I laughed. "Quil come on, I really don't want to stop this but Embry isn't just going to leave"

He sighed. "Your right, let's go" We quickly put our clothes back on and shared one last kiss before we went down stairs.

"Guess what, Guess what?" Embry shrieked when he saw us. Quil rolled his eyes and smiled. We both walked into the living room, Embry and Nat following behind us. Quil and I both sat on the couch, me in Quil's arms. Nat's expression held nothing but pure amusement. Embry stopped right in front of Quil and I as Nat sat down on a chair. He was practically bouncing up and down with a cheesy grin on his face but didn't say a thing. He just stared at us, god this boy creeps me out.

"Go on" I urged.

"You have to say 'what' as if you are interested." He whined in a childish like voice that you would expect to leave the mouth of a five year old, not a 17 year old.

"Why?" Quil chuckled which caused me to giggle along with him. Embry's childish behaviour never creases to amaze me. How does Nat put up with this?

"Because it adds to the effect of you guys finding out about my amazingly awesome news" He added even more childishly than before.

"Ok then" I decided to play along. "What Embry?" I asked with an interested voice that sounded completely fake but it seemed to make him happy. He grinned and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"He got a job as a pizza boy" Nat laughed out clearly unable to contain herself any longer.

Embry frowned at her and crossed his arms in anonymous.

"Sorry Embry but you were taking too long" She smiled at him and walked over to give him a small kiss. His face instantly brightened up and the cheesy smile was back.

"Why the hell do you want a job as a Pizza boy?" Quil asked chuckling slightly.

"Free pizza" Embry answered as if it was clearly the most obvious reason.

I nodded and muttered "Of course".

Embry jumped on to the couch and pulled Nat down with him. I smiled at their sudden forming of their relationship. Nat looked so much happier now, compared to the girl that I had stood up for from Lola.

"What were you doing upstairs then?" Embry asked as he gave us both an innocent look with his wide eyes. He knew full well what we were doing or should I say what we were nearly doing.

"We were-" Quil started to say but was cut off when his phone started to ring on the table in front of us. He reached over and answered it, not letting go of me the whole time.

"Hello?" He asked. My eyes landed on Nat and Embry who were not interested at all about who Quil was on the phone to and were now making gaga eyes at each other. I felt the need to turn away.

"Ok, now?" Quil's voice seemed slightly annoyed and upset. "Ok will do. Embry might as well come with me he's at mine anyway." He paused for a second and then nodded to himself. "See you in about 10 minutes then" My heart sake, our time together had been cut short. I buried my head into his chest and tighten my grip on his waist as he placed the phone on the chair arm.

The irritation in his voice was clear. "Sam wants me to take over Paul's patrol because he's ill, so Embry, I volunteered you to come with me" I looked up out of my place on Quil's chest to see the on his face.

Embry look dumbfounded. "What why?" He whined.

"You interrupted my Friday night so now I'm interrupting yours" Quil laughed and started to move my hair from my face. He looked down at me and the smile on his face faded. "I'm sorry Bella" He seemed so upset that there was no way that I could be mad at him. I smiled and learnt up to press my lips to his jaw.

"Don't worry about it baby. It's not your fault." He still had a deep frown on his face so I added, "We have the rest of our life's to be together." His eyes lightened up and he pressed his lips against mine to give me a passionate kiss.

I straightened up to allow him to get up off the couch, "Where are you meeting Sam?" I asked, remembering his phone call.

"At the beach"

I nodded. "Want me to drop you off on my way home?" I asked knowing that the beach was only one minute down the road but I didn't want to lose too much time away from him.

"Yes that would be great" He kissed my cheek and stood up from the couch. As he stood he stretched his muscles, which caused me to groan as his shirt was still off. He turned around and winked at me before leaning down and kissing me again.

"Seriously is that all you two do, kiss all the time!" Embry exclaimed from where he and Nat sat. Nat laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"Come on you idiot" Quil rolled his eyes and motioned for Embry to stand up.

I stood from the couch too and looked over at Nat. "What to hang out tonight Nat?" I asked as I put both of my shoes on and my jacket.

She shrugged, "Might as well, since we are both been rejected" She smirked and so did I. The boys just gave us both hurt expressions.

"We're not rejecting you-" Quil's face was enough for me to cut him off straight away.

"We know baby" I winked. "We're just messing with you."

_**Hope you liked it! This chapter is just completely random but I really needed to update!**_

_**I really need your help because I need ideas, I haven't got a clue where this story is going so if you do have any ideas then please let me know, and obviously you will get recognition if I use your idea.**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	13. AN

First and far most, I'm sorry! I know that this isn't what you want to see, you want a chapter! I hate author's notes and in all my time writing on here I have never once updated without a chapter, so this is a first and I swear it will never happen again. I'm sorry!

So the reason for the AN I hear you ask, well I haven't updated in what seems like years but I have a reason for not doing so. I wasn't going to let anyone know about it on here because I don't want people to think that I am using it as an excuse but I think that you deserve to know why I had deprived you of chapters on all my stories. I have lost someone very close to me in recent weeks. It's my first time at having to deal with the whole grieving process and have spent most of my time putting off everything in my life.

With everything that has happened I haven't felt like writing, the only thing that I have written and posted recently on Fanfiction was my entry to a contest, I had started this one shot before everything happened. I must admit I have thought of quitting fanfiction and leaving my stories with no ending but this morning I checked my emails to see that I had a message saying that two of my stories have been nominated in the _**BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS**_. I realised then and there that I couldn't leave all you amazing readers with no ending to any of the stories that you seem to love.

I am extremely grateful for whoever nominated me, you have not only made me happy that I have been nominated but you have also brought me back to fanfiction and made me realises that I have to many commitments on here to just let them go.

Thank you, whoever you are.

So on a lighter note, go and vote for my stories please!

_**You're My Only Number One – Pawprinted Award**_

_**Expect the Unexpected – Pawprinted Award**_

**The website link is on my profile!**

I beg of you to understand and not judge me for not updating and putting this up instead. I hope you can stick by me and wait patiently for the updates that are on their way.

Thank you for been such great readers and reviewers. I am very lucky to have your support on fanfiction. You are all my fanfiction family!

Bex

xxx


	14. Scent and Payback

_**Chapter 13 – Scent and Payback**_

The weeks flew by and I felt as if I had always lived in La Push. Everything had changed since I left LA. Only weeks ago I had a slight dread of not fitting in here, not belonging, but it seems as if I had joined my family here. I belonged. Nat and I had become the best of friends. I had never had a friend that I was this close to. It seemed as if we had known each other for years, we knew everything about each other. She was truly an amazing person and for some unknown reason she had never had a best friend. I'm happy that I am that now though.

Quil, Quil, Quil, where do I start? Everything about him has made my living here all the more better. He was my soul mate and I am truly happy that I am the one for him, just like I know he is the one for me. It's strange been in a relationship and relying on someone else to make me happy. I never used to think that I need someone to make me feel safe and protected but now I can't think of life without him. I belong in this place, at this moment with him. This is the course that my life is meant to take and I can honestly say that I wouldn't want it any other way.

Well that's what I thought until Sam called a meeting with everyone that knew of the wolf secret. I was shocked and horrified at what I heard.

"Are they still here?" Billy asked Sam with a serious tone of voice. I had never heard Billy speak so stern before, he was always so carefree.

"We're unsure." Jared answered. "It's nothing to worry about though. The scent wasn't very strong; it was probably a vampire passing through."

Everyone nodded. I was nervous and so was Nat. All the others had that strange look of content written on their faces, they looked as if this information was nothing out of the ordinary, including Quil. I knew it was because Nat and I were both new to this magical world but I never thought that I would find myself thinking of all these risks in which have gathered up in my head, all of which are of Quil injured or dead. I shuddered at the thought.

A vampire scent had been picked up on La Push land. That's the reason behind the meeting, to make us all aware. The werewolves were going to take more patrols and we humans needed to look out for anything that is suspect. Not like I knew what I was looking for. I was clueless and judging by the look on Nat's faces so was she. We nodded anyway, knowing that we needed to help out.

My mind kept leading back to Quil been hurt. A few weeks ago when I first found about the wolves and the mythical world, I thought it was somewhat magical and that they were invincible but in the real world, they weren't. They are normal just like humans, they have their fights, not everything is prefect as I had thought when I was introduced into this world but I know that this is the place that I need to be.

"It's nothing to worry about, we can deal with this." Quil told me later that night. We were both laid on the bonnet of my car on the highest point in La Push. It was quiet there and Quil said he wanted to take me here for so long. I'm glad we finally had the chance, it was truly amazing and it made it even better to be here with Quil, the love of my life. The meeting had long time ended and we decided to have some alone time. He stroked the hair from my face and kissed my forehead. I clung to his chest and smiled up at him. "How about we go out for dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us, we haven't had a proper first date."

I laughed and nodded. "That would be nice"

We both laid in silence for a few minutes. Quil was humming an unfamiliar tune to himself. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Once again, I was hit by the overwhelming feeling of love that I have for this man. The emotions made all my insides hurt, but it was a good kind of pain, a pain that I never wanted to end. "I love you so much Quil"

"I love you too" He winked at me. I giggled before I reached up and attached my lips to his. My lips gave off a spark and I couldn't get enough of him, I wanted him all. I trailed my hands to the back of his neck and pulled him down to me. His lips moved eagerly against mine and I didn't deny him when he pressed his tongue against the crease between my lips in order to part them. We didn't pull away in what seemed like ages.

I decided to take our make out session to the next level. I wrapped my leg over his and pulled myself up so I was on top of him. Our lips didn't part. My legs were on either side of his legs. He rested his hands on my waist, in a gentleman manner. I moved my lips away from his and pushed my forehead to his. "I want you" I whispered. I moved to kiss him again but this time he didn't respond.

"Bella. Stop." I heard him speak. I did has he said and moved my lips away from him. I was shocked. Why did the atmosphere suddenly change?

"Why?" I asked simply, still frozen with confusion.

"I don't think this is the right time." I moved off him and slid down the car until my feet hit the ground. I needed to be away from him because my thoughts had led to something that I never thought I would think as soon as those words left his mouth, am I not good enough for him?

"Do you love me?" I turned around to face him, he was now sat up. His lips were swollen from our kissing, he looked cute.

"I do love you Bella" He sighed.

"Then why?" I could feel the anger inside of me and the tears threatening to pour out.

"I just think we should wait!" Quil defended himself and rose to his feet.

"What can we possible wait for Quil? We already know that we are soul mates! What is there to wait for?"

"Bella, I want it to be perfect. I want our first time to be the most special moment that we share. I want to be with you in such a way that we are one, that we have that moment forever together. I want to treat you in a way that describes my feelings for you. I want you to feel my feelings." I almost melted on the spot at his sweet words and the way he spoke them. If possible I was even more in love with him "I can't give that to you on the bonnet of a car!"

I swallowed back the sobs that were in my throat. I knew he was right; we didn't want it to happen like this, here. It has to be romantic.

"Sorry" I looked up into his eyes. He had small tears in the corners that were close to falling. "I got caught up in the moment. You're right, it has to be perfect." He smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace. I was happy to be back in his arms. I felt at home.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked after spending some time in the hug.

"How about we go and ruin Embry's evening by dropping in at his house?" Quil chuckled. I joined him. Embry had told everyone that he wanted alone time with Nat and no one was to disturb him.

"Yeah, let's go and get him back for all the times he ruined our alone time" With that we got back into the car and Quil started to drive in the direction of Embry's. It was a normal occurrence for Quil to drive my car everywhere. I don't know why, but it felt right with him driving. I can watch his expression of concentration. He always held tightly on to my hand as he drove, it was just... normal.

When we pulled up in front of Embry's house, we both turned and chuckled to ourselves. God, we're childish! We decided the best way to catch them by surprise, but yet not witness Nat and Embry going at it, was to knock and then match straight in. At least it gives them chance to stop any nasty business they were getting up to. So we did just that.

We strolled on into Embry's home as if we lived there. I was extremely thankful when we found Embry and Nat both fully clothed on the couch watching TV. They both jumped when we walked into the living room. Well, Nat jumped and Embry let out a very girly scream.

"What are you to doing here?" He shrieked. Nat just laughed and shook her head.

Quil collapsed onto the couch and pulled me down with him. "We're bored." He said in dull tone.

"Why is that my problem?" Embry's voice held anger in his tone.

"We're your friends Embry" I forged hurt.

"So..." He raised his eyebrows.

"It's not as if we were interrupting anything, you're only watching TV" Quil pretended that his eyes were glued to the screen.

Embry blushed.

"Oh no Quil, I see what was happening here!" I gasped out and put my hand over my mouth. "THEY WERE HAVING SEX!" I screamed and jumped off the couch and pointed to it. "ON THE COUCH." Quil jumped up as well, as if it had disease.

"I can't believe you two; I thought you were better than that!" Quil huffed.

"Yeah, at least do it in a bed, god!" I added. "That's it, we're leaving we cannot be in this room with you one more minute" I grabbed Quil's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Just as we were about to leave the house Quil shouted back, "I'm very disappointed" When we were in the security of the car we both burst into laughter. I was suprised that we hadn't laughed whilst we was in there. Nat laughed. She knew we was only joking, where as Embry looked as if he was going to die of embarrassment. Bless him.

**'''**

_**I couldn't think of anything funny, so you're stuck with that last part. I'm not in a very funny mood.**_

_**Voting has started for my Alice one-shot (Girl with the pink dress). Please vote. Link for voting can be found on my profile. Thanks.**_

_**I want to give my community more attention and I'm hoping to expand on it. If you didn't know about my community, it's called 'The love of an imprint' and includes a bunch of amazing imprint stories. So go and subscribe!**_

_**Oh and remember my stories 'You're My Only Number One' and 'Expect the Unexpected' are up for nominations on the Bring me to life awards, so go vote for them if you liked reading them or vote for a different story from some amazing authors. You're vote counts!**_

_**I really hope you like this update!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
